


Pounding and Perseverance

by Master_of_the_Boot1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Boot1/pseuds/Master_of_the_Boot1
Summary: Pearl and her sisters are kidnapped by a family of twisted criminals. Tortured, broken and with their identities erased, the sisters will become the playthings of the Diamonds.In an underground world of blood, money and sex, their only hope may lie with a brutal pit fighter named Garnet.Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Hell.





	1. Fully Fucked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTruthHertz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthHertz/gifts).



> This story owes its existence to The Truth Hertz. Who is a far more talented author than i'll ever be. 
> 
> This chapter in particular was edited by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag/pseuds/Evilsnotbag Who is also more talented than I'll ever be. 
> 
> This story is brutally graphic in later chapters, featuring hardcore sex and violence and absolutely no consent whatsoever. Turn back if that's not your thing. Criticism is welcome always.

Pounding and Perseverance: A Pearlnet Story

Chapter 1: Fully Fucked

Author’s note: Credit goes to The Truth Hertz. This would not be possible without them. Now enjoy

* * *

 

_Red Deer, Alberta, Canada_

 

“Pearl, we’re going to be late!”

 

“Shut up, Ylonda,” the lithe, fair skinned woman in the driver’s seat ground out angrily.

 

“We’re going to be late,” said a breathy, low voice from the back seat.

 

Pearl Avorkas turned around and shouted at her blue haired sister in the back seat, “I said shut up, both of you! I swear, you two are worse than children!”

 

The blonde haired Avorkas sister crossed her arms over her bony chest and picked off imaginary dust from her designer yellow sweater. “Thank you, big sister,” she sneered with her nose turned up. She continued to dust off her tight, designer label jeans. “But if you’d charged your phone we could have GPS and we’d be at the University of Alberta by now.

 

Pearl clenched the steering wheel with white knuckles, she blew a strand of strawberry blonde hair out from her eyes and glanced at her sister murderously. “So why don’t you pull out your own damn phone and use the stupid GPS?”

 

Ylonda looked at her sister with sincere shock, “Do you know how expensive my phone plan is? My data is limited and precious.”

 

Pearl looked behind her at her scruffy, blue haired sister. She had her large nose still stuck in her book. “And what about you, what’s your excuse?”

 

Brenda glanced up from her gigantic fantasy novel, shifting in the threadbare sweater big enough to be a blanket. “I left my phone at home. I’m going to buy a new one on campus. Or I would have if you hadn’t gotten lost.”

 

Pearl bit her lip as she fought the urge to stop the car and both her sisters out. “I don’t know why the three of us had to go to the same school. You two are always expecting me to bail you out when things go south. Fuck!” she growledand slammed her fist into the dashboard.

 

“Angry lesbian much? You’ll never find a woman if you act like a Neanderthal.” Ylonda laughed, a mean girl from the roots of her bleached blonde hair to her French tips.

 

“And you’ll never find a man if you keep opening your mouth and letting them know what a hateful little shit you are!” Pearl retorted furiously.

 

“You shouldn’t have gotten involved with a much older married woman,” Brenda whispered sulkily, then put her face back into her epic fantasy book. “Also Rose was big and fat and wasn’t attractive at all.”

 

Pearl’s vision was starting to turn red with rage. She was now seriously considering driving the car into an oncoming telephone pole so she wouldn’t have to keep listening to her two infantile sisters. “I’m stopping for gas,” she said as she slammed her foot on the gas and sped up the main street of a small Canadian town.

 

Ylonda gave a squeak of fear as Pearl drove over the sidewalk and put the car’s old and rusted suspension system to the test. Slamming on the brakes, the car screeched to a halt. It was a stroke of luck that they didn’t slam into the nearest gas pump.

 

Taking a deep breath, Pearl began to run through sword forms and exercises in her mind. When she opened her eyes, a look of supreme sadness took over her features. Mouth dragged down at the corners, eyes red with the threat of crying on the horizon and brows furrowed with grief. Her bony but strong chest shook as she struggled to hold it all together.

 

Pearl glanced around, at the large sign proudly proclaiming this section of Canadian highway “Gasoline Alley!” It was a stupid but rather accurate name, as the whole street was full of gas stations and crappy fast food places. It was the kind of place you accidentally ended up, but never deliberately sought out. Like eating at Denny’s, you went in and got the fuck out as quickly as possible.

 

Inside the car, Ylonda and Brenda were already back to bickering; though as it usually went, the more quiet and low key Avorkas sister seemed to be winning the battle of words from behind her book. Ylonda was a hell of a lot more sensitive than her bitch-face mannerisms would suggest and unlike Pearl, she was so far into the closet she was poised to find Narnia. Brenda by contrast, was totally at ease with herself; something both Ylonda and Pearl were deeply jealous of. Not that either would admit it.

 

Pearl looked up and down Gasoline Alley, central section of the town of Red Deer. Her sisters might be idiotic, short tempered, selfish, ugly, mean, cranky, irritable, shallow, judgmental and stupid but they were right today; they were lost. They’d wasted way too much time in Calgary trying to find the main highway and get north to the University of Alberta.

 

To get there, they’d need gas and Pearl’s old clunker wasn’t exactly amazing for mileage. Walking into the relative peace and quiet of the gas station, Pearl’s path was blocked by an old lady. The woman’s distinct tangle of white hair blew in the wind. She was struggling to carry several cartons of cigarettes and two six packs of beer as she kicked open the door.“Move, shithead!” the woman snapped as she shouldered Pearl out of the way.

 

“You’re welcome,” Pearl said sarcastically to the back of the old woman, her white overcoat billowing in the summer breeze. Pearl went in to buy a full tank of gas and she even grabbed a few microwave burritos for her sisters. Ylonda was bulimic and Brenda would eat anything; Pearl herself was hungry from hours and hours on the road.

 

Leaving the store she went to the pump and began to fill up her rusted old car. She signed as she opened up her wallet and removed a picture of a large, pink haired woman with a motherly smile. A brief smile touched Pearl’s lips. Without a second thought, she crushed the Polaroid photo in her hand and tossed it into the wind. It was probably healthier to forget Rose; though it hurt to admit that her sisters were right about something.

 

As gas began to pump into the tank, she looked around and saw someone else filling up a rusty, beat up old motorcycle.

 

“Excuse me,” said Pearl, “I’m trying to get to Edmonton and get to the University. Do you know how to get there?” it was a long shot but she was willing to try anything.

 

The mood was ruined as Ylonda opened her window and yelled, “Stop flirting, Pearl! We have a schedule to keep!”

 

The woman Pearl was talking to paid no heed to Ylonda. She adjusted the massive sunglasses that covered half of her face. “Beautiful lady,” she purred in a soft, British accent, “I am the evil muff muncher.”

 

“Really?” Pearl forced herself to smile while inside she cringed so hard. _Who the fuck introduced themselves like that?_

 

In the passenger seat, Ylonda covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud and even Brenda had opened her own window to hear and see what was going on.

 

Awkward silence passed as Pearl stared down the tall, muscular black woman who seemed a few years younger than her. At least she seemed younger based on her voice. She was a head taller than Pearl, not counting her massive Afro and from the muscles corded on her neck and wrists it looked like she worked out with weights since she was a fetus.

 

“So,” said Pearl, “About the University in Edmonton?”

 

The strange woman nodded, her fake leather jacket billowing in the wind. She pulled down her worn and mustard stained T-shirt, exposing cleavage from her modest breasts. It didn’t help Pearl’s composure that the woman’s shirt read “ _I fuck on the first date”._

 

The woman smiled at Pearl and pushed her arms in to emphasize her cleavage. “Just head up the highway and when you get to Edmonton go onto White-Mud Trail. Make sure you avoid the Ember district; it’s a nasty place and nowhere that a pretty lady should go.”

 

“Your ass is so big it’s blocking our car,” Brenda said louder than usual, adressing Pearl’s new admirer.

 

Pearl felt like she would die from embarrassment so she decided to cut this short. “Oh thank you, and would you look at that? My tank is full. Thanks so much, Miss . . . muff muncher?”

 

The woman smiled a bit wider as Pearl hastily pulled the gas nozzle from her half full tank and stuck it back in the pump. “Always a pleasure to help a beautiful lady in need because I am made of love. Come back to Red Deer soon, ya hear? I’m Garnet Erutav and we can make sweet love on my mother’s couch.”

 

Pearl was now running to the driver’s seat and she slammed the door before buckling herself in. “I’ll be sure to do that, take care! Have a nice life!” she shouted as she put the car into gear and slammed on the gas. With tires screeching, the Honda Civic peeled out of the gas station and back onto the main road. If Pearl hadn’t been so mortally embarrassedshe might have noticed that the old woman with white hair was watching the whole thing from her bone white Ferrari.

* * *

 

_Edmonton, Alberta, Ember District_

 

“So why do we have to stay in this crappy motel?” Ylonda complained, hauling her expensive Armani bags into the smelly, humid room.

 

“This place blows chunks,” said Brenda, dragging all of her clothes and books behind her in a large hockey bag. “Why can’t we stay somewhere nicer?”

 

Pearl felt like she was about to burst a blood vessel from frustration. Sure, they’d managed just in time at the University registrar; getting in all their paperwork and signing up so they could actually begin their studies this semester but there were complications. “Because there was a mix up and our dorm won’t be ready until tomorrow. And this was the only motel in town that had vacancies that we could afford because we’re poor college students living on our scholarships. Am I being clear?”

 

Her sisters looked like they understood but they didn’t seem satisfied with her answer. Pearl really didn’t give a damn. “Anyways, I call first on the shower.”

 

“No way!” shouted Ylonda, “You can go shower with that ghetto girl you met but I need it more than you!”

 

“Fuck you, Pearl,” Brenda whispered, “I need it more, I forgot to shower before we left home in Montana.”

 

So she needed to spell it out for them. “I’m showering first because I’ve been studying Historical European Martial arts for four years,” Pearl said sweetly, “And if you decide to fight me for it, I’m going to grab one of the fibreglass longswords from the trunk of my car and beat you until you’re disfigured. Do I have any takers?” she spread her arms out wide as if welcoming the first shot.

 

Neither Brenda nor Ylonda were willing to fight Pearl for the shower, so that worked out in her favour. The shower was a grimy piece of shit that looked like it hadn’t been scrubbed since the seventies. Pearl wore sandals just to be safe but at least the water was hot. She soaked into the scalding motel water, letting her travel shampoo wash away all her cares and worries.

 

Down in her core she felt a need, a strong physical one at that. It was tempting to think of Rose as she masturbated in the shower, but Pearl really needed to move on. Rose had not only died in childbirth, but she’d also cheated on her husband of five years with a woman almost half her age. It was a mess of shit that Pearl badly wanted to leave behind.

 

So her thoughts drifted to a very strange and now that she thought of it, very sexy young lady. If there was anything to be said about Pearl, it was that she was a sucker for strong women with big hair. Despite being as crazy as a loon, Garnet was strong and beautiful in a deeply mysterious way. That was the image she held in her mind as she began to work on touching herself.

 

Pearl bit her lip as she let the carnal need wash over her. It really had been a long time since she’d had any, so it didn’t take very long for her to climax; her walls clenching around her fingers and stars lighting up behind her closed eyes. She bit back the moan she wanted so badly to let out, as she the walls here were probably paper thin. As she finished with her shower orgasm, Pearl heard a loud bang on the door. “I’m almost done!” she shouted.

 

Ye gods, what a day.

 

Pearl quickly went about the business of washing off. Scrubbing shampoo into her copper coloured hair and into the similarly coloured bush growing on her shapely and tight mons. It was a simple matter of turning off the water and towelling herself off.

 

She exited the shower in a wall of steam. Wrapped in her towel, she felt a strong chill overtake her. The reason being that the door of the room was wide open. “What are you idiots doing! Close that!” she screamed as she sprinted across the room in her towel to keep out potential peeping Toms.

 

As the door slammed shut, Pearl realized that she hadn’t seen her sisters and that their bags were still unpacked. Turning around, she saw in fact that her sisters were still in the room; it was just that they were tied up, lying naked on the floor.

 

Brenda and Ylonda looked up at Pearl with expressions of absolute terror, their mouths duct taped shut; their ankles and wrists zip tied.

 

“Oh my god!” Pearl gasped as someone stepped out from behind the shabby curtains and grabbed her shoulders.

 

She was spun around as a crazed muscle woman with vitiligo wound up her meaty fist. “Welcome to the family, girl.” she rasped as she gave Pearl a devastating punch to the grill.

 

Pearl flew backwards, stars behind her eyes as she hit the shag carpet like a ton of bricks. Gasping for breath and disoriented, her limbs would not move as the giant woman stomped over to her and raised one of her enormous, muck encrusted work boots.

 

Pearl was able to get in one good scream as the woman slammed her foot down on her face . . . and then there was only darkness.

 

 


	2. When Sisters Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains extremely graphic content and equally graphic language. Reader discretion is advised. 
> 
> Here we finally get to meet the Diamonds. I hope it's all you wished for.

Pounding and Perseverance: A Pearlnet Story

 

Chapter 2: When Sisters fuck

 

**Author’s note: This chapter contains death, violence and rape. This story also contains extremely coarse and bigoted language. I do not in any way endorse this language or any form of prejudice, homophobia or other forms of prejudice. If this troubles you please click back now. This story is meant for mature readers and reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

 

_Pearl fell into a bottomless abyss screaming her head off, totally nude and completely clueless. The twenty year old girl fell head over heels into the nothingness screaming her head off. Her arms and legs waved wildly, trying to find some kind of purchase or handhold. Pure terror gripped her heart as she realized that she had fallen over ten thousand, five million, seventeen undecillion feet._

 

_The impact was a fuck-ton softer than Pearl expected. On impact her guts shot out her asshole, her uterus went flying out of her pussy and she vomited up her esophagus. Just fucking beautiful._

 

_Gasping for breath she rolled around on the floor that was made of the faces of dead women. A terrified squeal ripped from her throat as she rolled and ran over the landscape. The dead female faces looked up at her mournfully with their purple lips and cloudy eyes._

 

_She panted, panicking, looking around for anything familiar in this hellhole. “Where the fuck am I?” she screamed “Someone, help!” aloud to anyone and anything who would listen._

 

_Something woke up within the shadows. The sound of cogs grinding and machines roared to life, unseen. Diesel fumes filled Pearl’s nose and the squeal of pistons made her clamp her hands over her ears. Before her very eyes, the floor began to open up. Rising like an evil sun, a vast warrior clad in yellow, bronze armour loomed over the tiny mortal girl._

 

_Pearl screamed and tried to run from the mountain sized yellow warrior, only to see one of the dead women’s faces turn pink and start to rise. Just as vast as the warrior, the body of a pink succubus floated off the ground. Gigantic, fluffy, fuchsia wings beat a gale and blew Pearl away like a leaf. The Succubus laughed as she coquettishly covered her exposed hermaphroditic parts._

 

_Landing on a pile of dead bodies, Pearl looked up into the darkness of the cavern as the shadows condensed. Steam whistles blew and pipes rumbled as the night sky opened and a shapeless blob of blue dripped down like a slime mould. The blue slime mould congealed, condensed and then began to form a hideous parody of a human face._

 

_Pearl scampered over the landscape of dead faces, trying to find the exit in this hellscape. There she saw it; a literal exit with a red, glowing sign and a metal door underneath. Running as fast as she could, Pearl’s hopes were dashed when a white diamond flew through the door and blocked her path._

 

_Like a seed of evil, the diamond began to grow one final being. A pale, mannequin like body expanded from it. The vaguely humanoid shape began to take on more and more detail; robes, hair, features, face. It was starting to form a figure greater and taller than the other three._

 

_The White Diamond woman reared herself up over everything. The Yellow Warrior, the Pink Succubus and the Blue Slime all bowed to her. Pale white eyes narrowed on Pearl with beams brighter than then the sun. In the White Woman’s face, Pearl saw three mouths; each one chewing her and her sisters eternally. Frozen in ice, the White Woman howled and raised her white, batlike wings. She was lord of all she surveyed and supreme empress of the depths of hell. And now, Pearl was merely the newest damned soul; the plaything of the Diamond Authority forever and ever._

 

_Until somebody hit her in the face with a french fry._

 

* * *

Pearl winced as a steaming hot, greasy french fry hit her in the face. Groaning, she cracked open her eyes and woke up from her trauma induced fever dream. “What the fuck?” she croaked, “Where am I?” She shook the cobwebs from her head and wanted to vomit. Her tongue felt like sandpaper in her mouth and her head was ringing like a bell. “How long was I out?” She asked more to herself than anyone else.

 

She looked at herself first and foremost. Pearl was wearing some kind of ballerina outfit with golden tights, blue ballet shoes and a blue spandex shirt with a gold star on the front. The next thing that she noticed were the shackles around her arms and legs, fastening her to the wooden chair she sat upon.

 

Turning around, she was afraid of what she’d see and she was right. Brenda and Ylonda both looked at Pearl with looks of pants pissing mortal terror, their mouths blocked up with rubber ball gags. Each of her sisters was similarly held captive by rusty, medieval shackles. Both sisters were also bare-ass naked and kept in padlocked dog cages.

 

Pearl’s attention was taken away when another sizzling fry hit her in the face. “Ouch!” she cried out as the burnt end of the fry hit her in the left eye. She glared angrily at whoever the hell was throwing stuff at her.

 

The captive college girl stared confused at the three women sitting at the end of the giant banquet table. “Who the fuck are you people?” She looked around and in took in the dank, dusty, dirty dining room that she’d seen in every crappy haunted house movie.

 

A woman with pink, cotton candy hair and a fluffy fuchsia princess gown giggled and used a fancy silver fork to catapult another french fry at Pearl. At the head of the table, the white haired woman from the gas station crammed a greasy hamburger into her mouth like she hadn’t eaten in weeks; mustard, grease and ketchup spilling out all over her chin and all over her white jacket. A pickle landed on the floor, which she promptly scooped up and ate.

 

She heard a giggle from a smokey eyed Indian woman in a midnight blue shawl. The Indian woman nibbled on half a burger, but her attention was on the masculine women whose lap she sat in. Blue lady was currently grinding her bum into the pelvis of a mean looking blonde with a yellow business suit with crazy 80’s shoulder pads and wild Pompadour hair.

 

Angry 80’s business lady adjusted her canary yellow tie and ignored her burger and fries in favour of a bottle of Jack Daniels. The yellow business lady threw back her bottle and gulped it down like she was drinking water.

 

“Yellow!” snapped the White haired woman, spewing chewed burger all over the banquet table. “Stop being such a faggot and eat what your mother provides you! I drove for an hour to get this takeout, the least you can do is pretend to be grateful!”

 

Yellow slammed her whisky bottle down onto the table and let out a window rattling belch. The blue woman giggled and pressed a kiss into her lover’s pale, booze stained lips. The Pink woman cringed at the Yellow women’s lack of manners.

 

White than grabbed her third can of beer from the six pack on the table. “And Pink Diamond, stop acting like a retard and eat your fucking food! I don’t want you throwing it around like some fucking chimpanzee!”

 

Pink Diamond just smirked before daintily picking at her fries with her fork. Across from her, Yellow scowled and picker up her burger. She began to chew on it as though she’d rather be eating horse shit right about now. Under her mother’s watchful eye, she made sure to swallow every bit of that awful, greasy burger.

 

“And that goes for you too, cumbucket!” White Diamond shouted at Pearl, “Consider yourself lucky to be eating with the family instead out of a dog bowl!”

 

“Identical triplets!” Pink Diamond gushed, putting her pink gloved hands together. “Mamma this is the best gift ever!” Food was the last thing on her mind.

 

Blue Diamond spoke up, her voice rich and seductive, “Oh triplets, and they’re even colour coded.” She stared at Brenda with painted eyes, “Oh I’d love to stick my tongue in her asshole.”

 

Brenda began to bang against the bars of her cage, silently pleading for Pearl to get her out. Ylonda made eye contact with her two sisters and began similarly banging on the bars. She was met by a flying french fry, thrown by Pink Diamond. Ylonda screamed through her ball gag as the long, strip of fried potato landed atop her meagre breasts. She shook and twisted, trying to get the greasy, burning hot bit of food off of her.

 

“Oh, can I play with my new toy now, mamma? Please!” Pink Diamond begged like a little girl at a birthday party. “Please, mamma please! I promise I’ll share her.”

 

“Oh, we’ll share and trade,” laughed Blue Diamond as she took a large chug of Yellow’s whisky. “Share our toys and share one another.”

 

“You will all eat right now!” bellowed White Diamond, “We’re sitting down for a nice fucking family dinner. When that’s done, then all of you brainless mother fuckers can do what you want!”

 

“Hey!” shouted Pear over the sound of this fucked up family bickering, “Let us go! We have people expecting us! We’re enrolled at the university, the police are looking for us now probably and our parents are expecting us to call!”

 

“Bullshit!” White Diamond slammed her fist down on the table and made all the plates and glasses jump. “You don’t have any fucking parents and you sure as shit aren’t going to school. Me and my daughters own your fat assess! You don’t even have any names of your own,” she snarled. The angry, bad smelling matriarch stood up and pointed at each of the Avorkas sisters. “That’s Blue Pearl! That’s Yellow Pearl! And you, bitch, you’re Pink Pearl! And because I’m so fucking generous and I may want to take your ass for a ride, you get eat at the table with the humans instead of eating from the scrap bucket!”

 

“We’re your family now!” said Yellow Diamond, raising her commanding, masculine voice for the first time. “Your parents are dead and I killed them, Pink Pearl,” she laughed as she took another long drink of hard liquor. “If I hadn’t killed them, they’d be glad we took three stupid, ungrateful girls off of their hands.”

 

Pink giggled and waved around her silver form whimsically, “You did okay, big sister; but you were sloppy and your hands shook like a hypothermic. I could have killed the parents so much easier than you could have and I wouldn’t even need a gun to do it.”

 

Yellow gnashed her teeth and waved her bottle around, spilling booze all over blue Diamond. “Oh do you really think so, _Frank?_ You think you could kill them better than I could, _Franky!_ Is that right, _Franky boy!_ ”

 

Pink Diamond’s expression and demeanour did a complete one-eighty. Her eyes widened and her nostrils flared with blind, psychotic hate. The very image of indiscriminate, rabid rage came over her face. “DON’T USE MY DEAD NAME!” she screamed loud enough to shatter glass. Jumping up from her chair, Pink Diamond lunged over the dinner table. Belly flopping onto the crappy takeout dinner, she grabbed Yellow Diamond’s hand and held it to the table. “DON’T MISGENDER ME!”

 

Raising her arm, she drove her fork through Yellow Diamond’s hand and pinned it to the table. Yellow screamed in pain as Blue Diamond fell to the floor.

 

It was so much of a whirlwind that Pearl could barely process what she was seeing. “Jesus Christ!” she cried out in shock. She was just getting around the fact that she’d been kidnapped by four avatars of bottomless avarice. Her parents were definitely still alive. Her parents had to be alive. All she had to do was escape and she and her sisters could go free.

 

While the four crazy women screamed and fought like harpies, Pearl began to fight against her shackles. Using all her strength she began to feel the wooden chair beneath her start to creak. Yes! If she could just do it while everyone was distracted. . .

 

A hand in a velvet pink glove grabbed Pearl by the throat. The captive college girl squawked as her air was cut off. Looming over her, a rabid and merciless Pink Diamond drew a giant hunting knife from one of the many ruffles in her dress. “Well what the fuck do you think? Do you think I’m a woman? Do I look like a woman to you?”

 

Pearl tried to speak past the pink woman’s iron grip. The words could hardly come out, “Y-y-yes, you’re- _ack—_ a woma-woman!”

 

It hardly mattered to Pink Diamond, who was spraying snot all over her upper lip like an enraged bull. With her pastel coloured hair flying in every direction, she brought her fuck-off big knife closer to Pearl’s mouth. “Don’t lie to me, whore! I can small lies! Keep lying and I’m going for your fucking teeth!”

 

The pressure on Pearl’s airway let up enough to allow her to scream for her life. She struggled against Pink Diamond’s iron grip but that tip of the knife was just getting closer and closer. Shaking like a scared rabbit, she clamped her jaws shut just as the knife began to touch her lips.

 

A tiny spike of pain went through Pearl’s mouth as the tip of the blade landed at the base of one of her front teeth. There was no choice now as blood filled Pearl’s mouth. Her screams let out a wave of crimson saliva as Pink twisted her knife and began to pry out the tooth.

 

**BANG!**

 

A gun went off and a bullet whizzed past Pink Diamond’s head, burning a hole in her cotton candy hair. Pink’s knife pulled away and the crazy princess wannabe stepped away from Pearl.

 

White Diamond sneered as she held up a nickel plated pistol with an ivory handle. The barrel was smoking as she kept her weapon pointed at her daughter’s head. By her left hand, Blue Diamond had torn off part of her shawl to wrap around Yellow’s injured hand.

 

“Every time!” White Diamond sneered, “Every fucking single time I try to do something nice for this family! Every time, you stupid dyke ass pieces of shit fuck it up and throw it back in my face! What does a mother have to do to be appreciated?”

 

“Please, I need a bandage,” Blue pleaded with White. “She’s bleeding!”

 

“Shut the hell up, Blue!” White screamed, kicking over her chair.

 

“You’re a spiteful cunt!” Blue shrieked back, throwing the whisky bottle at the wall, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

 

“Get the hell out of here!” White Diamond roared, firing a bullet into the ceiling.

 

Blue grabbed Yellow by the necktie and nearly dragged her out of the room, letting out a string of curses in Hindi. Yellow squawked and gagged as her lover (and maybe sister?) strangled her practically to death trying to get out of the dining room.

 

Pearl shook, frozen in fear as Pink Diamond shamefully slunk into White Diamond’s arms. The diamond matriarch changed moods on a dime, hugging her youngest daughter and kissing her by the spot where she’d nearly shot her in the head. “It’s okay, princess, mamma’s here.”

 

While the Diamond matriarch comforted her youngest child, Pearl gave one last tug on her bonds and was rewarded by a wooden crash and the feeling of nails being driven into her flesh. She cried out in pain a the chair broke apart under her. Normally her sisters would laugh at Pearl sitting on a pile of broken wood and rusty nails, but now they were silently begging her to escape.

 

Pearl jumped, the shackles still wrapped around her wrists and ankles. Sprinting with all her might, her heart pounded as she ran out of the darkened, candle lit dining room. Behind her she could hear White Diamond scream out, “GASCOIGNE!!!!!

 

She didn’t know what a Gascoigne was, she only knew that she needed to escape this dusty, rundown old mansion. Running over crumbling marble floors she saw a stairwell headed to a giant atrium with a huge oak door; presumably to the outside world. Pearl laughed a bloody smile as she put on an extra burst of speed.

 

Good thing too, because at that very moment, a French priest with a three day beard and a medieval battle axe charged out of one of the rooms in the mansion. His axe went for Pearl’s neck and she felt the breeze as the razor sharp metal whizzed past her spine.

Father Gascoigne roared like a starving werewolf and charged after the lithe girl in ballerina outfit. Yelling like a madman, he pursued his prey.

 

Pearl screamed as the French madman swung at her again, trying to hamstring her. She tripped over the uneven, cracked floor tiles and went head over heels down a set of carpet covered stairs. Doing her best to roll into it, she utilized all her martial arts training to get out of it only slightly injured.

 

Dazed, Pearl came out of her roll battered, bruised and probably with a cracked rib. She had no time to think as Father Gascoigne came barrelling down the stairs with his axe raised for a lethal strike. Glancing around, Pearl saw a fire axe and a fire extinguisher held safely behind a glass cabinet.

 

The axe head crashed down between Pearl’s legs, if she hadn’t pushed herself back she would have been split like a collar bone. Kicking out with one of her legs, she caught the priest in the knee. Gascoigne howled as Pearl bruised the cartilage around his knee.

 

Taking advantage of his animal fury, Pearl charged and punched a hole in the safety glass with her hands. Bleeding like mad from her knuckles, she took the fire axe and used it to block a strike that would have cut her head off.

 

The medieval axe met the fire axe in the shaft and the impact shoved Pearl against the wall, knocking the wind out of her. Screaming like a demon out of hell, Father Gascoigne took his weapon back for another strike.

 

She blocked the blow with the handle, keenly aware that the good priest’s blase nearly took off a few of her fingers. Her historical European Martial arts training came back to the front as Pearl pushed her axe forward and threw her knee into the much larger man’s ribs.

 

The wind was knocked out of Father Gascoigne. Pearl seized the advantage and threw a headbutt that cracked his nose. Pushing him away, Pearl swung her axe for his exposed flank only to have it parried. His axe was much lighter than hers and he was much stronger; her weapon was only improvised and not meant for use against a moving target.

 

Father Gascoigne moved between Pearl and the main door. Once more she swung at him and once more he blocked the attack with a much better weapon. With a flurry of strikes, he was upon her again and Pearl was forced on the back foot.

 

Gascoigne was relentless, merciless but it was also clear that he wasn’t specifically trained to use weapons. Pearl took an extra step back, allowing the psychotic Frenchman to overstep and overextend his strike. His axe swung downwards and glanced off the floor in a shower of sparks.

 

Changing her grip, Pearl kicked him as hard as she could in the groin. Knowing that she may not get another chance, she swung her axe into the bony part of his hip. Gascoigne screamed as Pearl’s axe split the bone and shattered his hip joint. Falling to the ground, he dropped his own weapon; howling like a wounded dog.

 

Rather than try to pull her own axe from Gascoigne’s sturdy hips, she grabbed his axe off the floor and held it aloft. The Frenchman looked up with numb surprise as the petite woman who he’d planed to cut to pieces and rape, used his favourite toy against him.

 

Pearl cut off Father Gascoigne’s head with a single swing, blood gushing everywhere and pouring over her feet. She turned to run through the large door, to her freedom but all she got was a baseball bat to the stomach.

 

The wind left her in a wheezing gasp as she fell to the floor. Towering over her and stomping around in Father Gascoigne’s blood was the giant muscle woman with vitiligo and a shorter, fat Latin girl with a sawed off shotgun in her hands. The muscle woman twirled an aluminum baseball bat like a parade baton, sneering at Pearl. Her shorter friend threw back her lavender coloured hair and shoved both barrels of her shotgun into Pearl’s mouth.

 

Helpless, prone and unable to breathe, Pearl shut her eyes as she waited for the end. Instead of the bang of a gun and a light at the end of a long tunnel she heard the voice of a diamond. “I want her alive!”

 

Pearl opened her eyes and saw the elegant, royal figure of Pink Diamond stroll through the blood of the dead rapist priest. “She’s mine, Jasper, Amethyst! I want you to take her to _T_ _he Cunt_ ; tomorrow we start training my toy, my Pearl.”

 

Pearl let out a strangled gasp as Jasper and Amethyst rolled her onto her front, directly into the cooling pool of blood and started to zip tie her hands and feet. She didn’t even have a chance to take a deep breath as Amethyst forced a rubber ball gag into her mouth.

 

Mumbling and drooling in protest, Pearl looked up at Pink Diamond’s sweet, innocent little smile.

 

“I like this one. I think this Pearl is going to live much longer than my last Pearl,” said the youngest Diamond, her lip gloss glittering in the torch light. “Take her to the kennel. She’s going to be a star.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit goes to The Truth Hertz. Check out her stuff. 
> 
> This chapter was heavily inspired by the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Next time we dig deeper into this world of madness as the three sisters get processed.


	3. Ass-Pirates of Northern Alberta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brenda and Yelonda get processed. We learn a little more about Garnet and Amethyst works at Dairy Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be incredibly violent and it'll have some deeply disturbing subject matter; sexuality, violence, murder, non-con. Reader discretion is advised. There is a little racism at the end but I do not endorse racism or any form of bigotry. 
> 
> One of the characters in this chapter is based off a YouTuber I like. Bonus points to anyone who guesses the inspiration. 
> 
> Also I'm posting this on my lunch break for the first of three days of 16 hour works shifts. I'll be absent for a while after this.

Pounding and Perseverance: a Pearlnet Story

 

Chapter 3: Ass Pirates of Northern Alberta

* * *

 

_Unknown Place, today_

 

“Help!” shouted Ylonda into the Stygian darkness. “Someone, help! I’m here! I’m trapped!” she shouted once more into the darkness before sobbing. She was in a right pickle so far. Last night she’d seen her sister Pearl try to escape, only for her to be carried by two thugs, covered completely in blood. It was horrible and chances were that Pearl was lying right now in a ditch somewhere, being skullfucked by maggots. “I want to get out of here!”

 

Ylonda began to cry as she felt up the restraints. They were tight but modern, synthetic leather meant for holding down prisoners and the criminally insane. The restraints held fast her wrists, ankles, waist and neck. While she’d always tried to watch her weight, Ylonda cursed her long flirtation with anorexia. If she could be just a bit stronger, a bit more muscular like Pearl was—before she maybe died—then she too could have tried to escape.

 

Sniffling, she was powerless as tears ran down her long nose and snot began to lean down to her upper lip. Grunting and crying, she tried once more to pull at the restraints. If only she was bound by her hands. Her legs were spread wide and tried down as well. She hadn’t seen it, but her best guess was that she was stuck in some kind of ob-gyn’s chair; if the Ob-gyn were Ted Bundy.

 

She knew that she wasn’t exactly innocent, not really. Ylonda had fucked her friend’s boyfriends more than once while she was in high school. She’d also secretly been fucking Pearl’s paramour, Rose but she wasn’t about to confess that to anyone. Still, maybe if she’d been a better person this wouldn’t have happened. If Ylonda had been a good, virtuous girl then maybe she and her sister wouldn’t have been taken by the family of twisted fucks and Pearl would still be alive.

 

As she was about to break down into total despair, she heard a noise.

 

_Click!_

 

Someone tugged on a chain and a light bulb came on. The concrete and steel room was bathed in the yellowish light of an ancient incandescent bulb. There were a few things in the room. There was Ylonda, who was bare-ass naked and tied up in a gynecologists chair with her legs spread all the way wide. There was also a rusted dentist’s table and a toilet at least half a century old.

 

The only other person in the room was a bald, middle aged man wearing rubber gloves and a tanktop.

 

“Please don’t kill me!” Ylonda screamed, bawling her eyes out. “I don’t want to die,” she pleaded pitifully.

 

The bald man however just smiled through his beard, “Hello and welcome to The Cunt!” he let out a deep, cheerful belly laugh as he did.

 

Ylonda trembled like a leaf. “Please, don’t touch me. I-I’m a good person. I can’t die here.”

 

The bald man took a step towards Ylonda and adjusted his surgeon’s gloves. “Luckily, it’s not up to me whether you live or die,” he chortled in a merry, German accent. “Yellow Diamond is your boss now, and my boss too. And she is a very hard boss, I’ll tell you that,” he belly laughed again.

 

Ylonda beheld the merry German who was looking at her like he was chatting up a stranger on a street corner. “Who are you people, why are you doing this?” she asked weakly, her lip trembling as her tears flowed freely.

 

The German man bent down and revealed a toolbox that he’d brought with him before turning on the lights. “Well, as I said before, this place is called The Cunt. I don’t think that is a very original name, but it’s what the Diamonds call this place. Yellow Diamond likes the name and so does her boss, White Diamond; who is also her mother. You know how mothers are like,” the man said jovially. “You just can’t do anything with them.”

 

“Please,” Ylonda pleaded, “If you let me go I will be in your debt.”

 

The German cocked his head as he pulled out a dirt encrusted tub of vaseline from his toolbox. “ _Debt? Vas ist?”_

 

“I will owe you money,” Ylonda hiccupped through her crying.

 

“Oh! I could use the money,” the German laughed once more, grabbing a vaginal spreader from his box as well. “But I can’t go against my boss. By the way, people call me Larimar. I wanted to be called _Wulfenstein_ but Yellow Diamond put the kibosh on that.” He laughed happily as he pulled up the rolling table closer to him.

 

Ylonda could only watch numbly and silently as the man pulled out a variety of tools that were meant to go into a woman’s vagina. Her pulse began to race as she cursed more and more her state of nakedness and vulnerability. Her body was on view for the German, down to her tiny tits and shaved pussy. Unlike Pearl and Brenda she always groomed like a pro down south. Now it would only entice the man. Just another sign of her being a bad girl and calling down these evil people upon her family.

 

Or maybe not. The German seemed utterly disinterested in her nudity. To Larimar she may have as well been a pig or a cow. “It’s funny, but at first Yellow Diamond just hired me to make some dildos for her mother as a birthday present,” Larimar said conversationally, “Then a few months later, she tells me _you murdered fifteen people in Dusseldorf, you work for me if you don’t want to rot in prison!_ ” he did a reasonable impression of the austere woman.

 

Larimar laughed heartily as he finished pulling out his tools and began to rub Vaseline onto his gloves. “And I said, _oh shit, you got me!_ ” He then began smearing the dirty Vaseline onto a plastic ruler. “So here I am, and I specialize in making things from rubber. I make the suits for the gimps, I make dildos for the family and I even make weapons from rubber when Blue Diamond shows her face in these parts.”

 

He smiled sweetly at her as he began to move in the direction of Ylonda’s vagina. “Yellow Diamond wants me to make a strap-on just for you. Something big enough to make you cry but not something so big that you will burst.” he started laughing again, “And believe me, the last Yellow Pearl burst and it wasn’t pretty.”

 

Ylonda shut her eyes and screamed just as his filthy gloves were about to pull open her labia. “I’m not Yellow Pearl! I’m not anyone’s pearl! I’m a human being!”

 

Larimar stood straight up, putting his ruler back on the rusty rolling table and peeling off his greasy gloves. “Oh I should have mentioned, Yellow Diamond emailed me a list of instruction this morning. In the event that you use your human name, I am to punish you. So please don’t take this personally,” as he drew a taser gun from his belt.

 

Ylonda screamed as two prongs shot out and hit her in the stomach. Electricity coursed through her system and she thrashed like an eel in her restraints. The chair was rooted firmly, bolted into a steel base that was wedded to the concrete floor and the restraints could hold a silverback gorilla back.

 

When Larimar let go of the taser trigger, he just smiled at her as she continued to twitch. “I don’t make these rules, _meine_ _Gelbe Perle_ , sorry. I have to go, because I only brought one pair of gloves with me, but I’ll be back and then we can get to making magic with rubber. We don’t want you to get dirt from my fingernails inside your vagina.”

 

She looked up, her hair standing on end from static electricity, mind blown by the madness.

 

Larimar’s eyes lit up with genuine joy “When I get back, I’ll make a strap on dildo that is tailored to your vagina. I can’t wait to show you its features!” he let out his biggest, deepest laugh yet.

 

He didn’t bother to remove the taser prongs from her skin. He simply shut off the light and closed the door behind him.

 

_Click!_

 

Darkness covered Ylonda once more. She would learn to love the darkness, because the monsters around here loved the light. They loved being able to see every expression of pain and humiliation on their prey’s faces.

* * *

 

_Diamond Guest House, Today_

 

Brenda looked up at the Indian woman through her blue bangs. She flinched when Blue Diamond reached down and pinned back her hair with butterfly clips. The woman’s touch was poison. It wasn’t like poison, it was actual poison. Brenda could feel the Indian woman’s soul through her skin. She’d always been sensitive to emotions, it was why she was so withdrawn. When she made love to someone or even just had a casual fuck, she was turned on more by the emotions than the genitals and the outer features.

 

Objectively, Blue Diamond was lovely. Her features looked like Mughal or Persian Royalty and she had the perkiest pair of tits that Brenda had ever seen or felt. Yet even as Blue pushed her dark, chocolate nipples into Brenda’s face, the girl felt like she was going to vomit.

 

With a smile, Blue Diamond looked at Brenda’s face and felt it up. If she noticed the girl start to gag then she didn’t care. Blue stepped back, bending over so that she could take off her pants. She’d chosen to go commando, so she was now wearing nothing but her blue shawl. With the grace of a ballet dancer, she pirouetted and gave her pearl a little show. “You are the most lovely Blue Pearl I’ve ever seen,” she purred, “I’m speechless at the sight of you. The fear, the delicacy, the paleness; you have such a glow.”

 

Blue diamond leaned forward and put her arms across her chest, squishing her breasts together. “I don’t know if it’s art, but I love you and I must have you. And of course, I must share you. I’m many things, but I’ve never been greedy.”

 

“Why are you doing this?” Brenda asked in small but strong voice.

 

Blue cocked her head like a rattlesnake, she narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. It looked playful as she started to saunter across the bedroom decorated all in blue, over to the night stand where the riding crop lay. The diamond sister regarded the crop, lying next to a proper cat-o-nine tails and some blueberry colored anal beads.

 

She turned around, taking the riding crop as easily as a surgeon takes her scalpel. She looked at the pale girl with a lean body. Her gaze turned down to Brenda’s tangled bush and the shiny aquamarine stone that hung from a clitoris piercing. Blue licked her lips at the sight of that. “When did you get that? I think it looks tasty.” Hunger colored every part of her, from her voice to her eyes.

 

Brenda blinked, unable to move and having exhausted herself earlier from struggling to get out of the chair she was tied down to. “Why are you doing this? What could you possibly want?” she seemed more bewildered now than terrified.

 

Blue Diamond looked at her pearl with faux contemplation. “You are here because . . . you are here because . . . you are . . . here . . . becauuuuseee,” her words dragged out, toying with her prey. She stepped over to one of the far walls where a chain and collar dangled from a pulley system. “Because I want you to make my sister smile.”

 

Without another word, she clasped the iron collar around Brenda’s neck. The girl gagged as the huge, iron piece just gave her enough room to breathe, but only barely. Blue Diamond smiled as she pulled out a key from god knows where and started to unlock the chains that bound Brenda to the iron chair she’d had specially designed.

 

Brenda gagged as the dark diamond sister grabbed her and threw her onto a vast, blue heart shaped bed. Above her, the pulleys squeaked and groaned as they permitted the new sex slave limited mobility within the confines of the bedroom. As she hit the sheets, she felt her new owner clasp a set of fuzzy handcuffs on her hands and feet. She was stuck once more. She tried to roll out of the way but felt a bare foot come down on the small of her back. Somewhere, there was a click and the pulley system locked. She was now confined to Blue Diamond’s bed.

 

Blue Diamond ran her riding crop up and down the inside of Brenda’s thighs. She just couldn’t tear her eyes away from that clit piercing that Blue Pearl had. It was just so delectable. It was like her mother had some prescience when it came to finding these girls—to finding this girl. She grinned as she heard the bedroom door crash open. “Hello, Yellow dearest,”

 

In response, Yellow Diamond let out a Neanderthal like belch and tossed an empty bottle of whisky against the iron throne. Drunkenly, Yellow Diamond stumbled and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. “The fuck did you bring me here for, Blue?” Her eyes were bloodshot from crying as well as from drink and the bandage on her hand was definitely contributing to her foul mood.

 

“You’re here because I love you,” said Blue Diamond brightly, giving her beloved (sister?) a peck on the cheek. “And I’ve had so much pussy lately, that I thought you could help me digest the newest finding.”

 

Yellow swayed on the spot, her double vision not stopping her from reaching out and grabbing a handful of Blue Diamond’s left boob. Kneading and grabbing it like bread dough, she gave a drunken, lecherous grin as Blue started to moan from the excessive force on the mammary.

 

Yellow Diamond let out a hoarse, braying laugh as she grabbed both of her lover’s breasts and began to abuse them to her heart’s content. Blue moaned, from pleasure and pain; each a different side of the same coin.

 

With a kind of wild abandon, Yellow Diamond’s hands wrapped around Blue Diamond’s graceful, swan like neck. With a tug, she tore off the blue shawl. She was so vulnerable. It made Yellow Diamond’s panties all wet and musky. “Did you bring the things?” she asked, feeling up the cigarette burns and scars on the sides of Blue’s neck.

 

Blue Diamond nodded, eyes wide with excitement. “Oh definitely, lover. I have all we need.” Without warning, one of her hands shot out and punched Yellow in the box.

 

Yellow Diamond gasped with agony at the crotch shot. Then Blue wound up again and punched her square in the mouth. Yellow Diamond fell backwards, groaning in pain and spitting up blood. As she collected herself, Blue strutted over to the midnight blue makeup stand. From there, she grabbed a bright yellow strap on created by Larimar and two large sheets of some kind of pink leather.

 

On the bed, Brenda wriggled, trying to get in some position where the collar hanging from the ceiling wasn’t strangling her slowly. To her great shock, Blue Diamond threw down the folded sheets of leather right next to her face. In a move she would regret for the rest of her life, Brenda looked up and realized that those unfolding next to her face were a pair of human skins.

 

The words _mom_ and _dad_ came to her lips silently as she saw the faces, tanned and processed like common pig skins. She didn’t even notice when Yellow Diamond climbed on top of her like a beast in mating season.

 

Yellow Diamond guffawed as she looked over the skinned Avorkas parents. She did the killing and Pink Diamond did the skinning and tanning. It was a team process. Besides, Pink always did like to get messy. Yellow laughed again as she ripped open her men’s dress shirt and let her boobs hang free.

 

Normally bound up tighter than an Egyptian mummy, Yellow’s painfully large breasts hung down nearly to her belly button. The great, fleshy sacs were marred by varicose veins and scars left over from a do-it-yourself breast reduction surgery that Yellow tried when she was twelve. One of her broad, pink nipples leaked blood from where her mother had recently punched her in the chest.

 

Behind her, Blue Diamond unzipped Yellow’s pants with religious care and undid her belt. “Are you ready, dearest Yellow?”

 

Yellow grinned as she grabbed Brenda’s hair and pulled. “Fuck me in the ass, Blue and make it hurt.”

 

Blue Diamond giggled, “Yes, dear,” as she pushed the anal beads into Yellow’s muscular ass with just the thinnest coating of lubricant.

 

Yellow Diamond howled like a dog beaten dog. Behind her, Blue began to fasten on the golden strap on like a squire helping a knight into his armour.

 

Brenda felt Yellow’s soul, just as poisonous as Blue’s. She felt residual emotion from the skins of her parents, the last moments of pain, terror and . . . love and loss. Her eyes watered and she began to cry as Yellow Diamond’s strap on started to push into her asshole dry. She welcomed the physical pain because it helped her forged the emotional pain she was feeling.

 

Gagging and choking, with her hair being torn almost out, Brenda started pushing back on Yellow’s dildo as the eldest diamond sister started to fuck her like a squealing sow. She would enjoy the pain and endure the anal tearing and infections that came as a result because fleeting as it was, it helped her forget that her parents were dead and her sister were probably dead as well.

* * *

 

_The Hedge Maze Bar, Red Deer_

 

Cherise Logan bit her lip as she wrote down the answer for the final question to her math homework. On the table in front of her, her beer had sat nearly an hour untouched. Spread around were sheets upon sheets of scrap paper with numbers drawn in spidery, unintelligible writ. At the center of the maelstrom of paper was the homework in writ that would make the great calligraphers of old proud.

 

Cherise exhaled and ran a hand through her thick, luxurious Afro. She started leaning back when the damn bartender shouted at her from across the room.

 

“OH-HO, LOVE!” shouted old lady Sardonyx at Cherise, “You need to buy another beer or I’m going to show you why I don’t need a bouncer, HO-OH!”

 

Nearly jumping out of her skin at the loud British woman’s friendly threat, Cherise cleared her throat and threw a couple of bills down on the table. “Uh, I’ll take some pretzels. And I’m just working on that beer.”

 

Sardonyx looked at the young Afro-Canadian girl through crazy-cat-lady glasses and laughed once more. “Oh it’s just fine dear. You know that Aunt Sard is only fucking with you, right? Right, love? Oh-ho!”

 

Cherise nodded meekly, “Uh, yeah, totally. Thank you,” That lady was fucking nuts. She knew that Sardonyx was fucking nuts before she ever heard the rumors about her and the local gym owner.

 

A hand clamped down on her shoulder and Cherise jumped again, ready to punch out the fucker until she saw her face.

 

“I used that line,” purred Garnet, gripping the other girl’s shoulder.

 

“What line?” asked Cherise, brows furrowing.

 

“I called myself the Evil Muff Muncher,” Garnet explained, taking a seat and letting go of her friend. “I think it worked. I have a feeling that she’s already wet for me and she’ll be back.”

 

Cherise just laughed and picked up her lukewarm beer, taking a sip. “Girl, chances are she thinks you’re insane. Damn, Garnet, texting is one thing but I haven’t seen you since graduation. How’ve you been?”

 

Garnet adjusted her glasses as Sardonyx stomped over and dumped a bowl of pretzels all over the table. “There you are my lovers!” the tall, dark skinned Englishwoman bellowed merrily. “And I’ll give your friend a minute to order!”

 

Garnet waited until Sardonyx was back at the bar and helping out another customer before commenting. “She’s really loud.”

 

“Tell me about it,” said Cherise, moving to stuff her homework into her binder. “But this place has free wifi and on weekdays it’s quiet; perfect for studying. There’s now way I can do my high school upgrading with Topaz and the rest of the roomies making like a gender flipped version of Animal House. So how are you, Garnet?”

 

Garnet remained quiet, smiling politely at her friend, “Ruby is in jail again. Sapphire works sixteen hour shifts at the hospital so she doesn’t have to talk to me.”

 

Her face fell and Cherise bit her lip. “I’m really sorry, Garnet.”

 

“It’s not your fault,” said the other girl softly, her expression unreadable behind her dark glasses. “Since graduation, I’ve been trying to get into professional MMA. So far I’m making just a little more than I would working at McDonald’s.”

 

“It’s good you’re following your passion,” said Cherise, popping a pretzel in her mouth. “You were always a great fighter.”

 

Garnet smiled a bit more, some sincere happiness shining through. “Don’t sell yourself short, you had a punch like a kicking horse. Do you still work out at Sugilite’s gym?”

 

“Yup, and she’s still nuts but last year a couple of her athletes went to the Olympics,” said Cherise, “And if I’m not imposing, I think you should come back to train with Sugilite. You’re good enough to go to the Olympics. You used to talk about it all the time when we were just little kids.”

 

Garnet shook her head and gave a small laugh, “No, I’ve got something better in mind. An opportunity came up, I heard about it through Amethyst Ortiz. This is bigger than the Olympics and it pays better.”

 

“Amethsyt Ortiz?” Garnet’s friend asked. “Do I know her?”

 

“She dropped out of high school in first year,” said Garnet, throwing down a bill as Sardonyx passed by. The bartender snatched it up, laughing maniacally without bothering to ask her order. “It turns out her father had been molesting her since she was two and she left school to work for her aunt Holly.”

 

Nearly choking on her pretzel, Cherise took a gulp of beer to keep from hacking up a lung. “Wait, do you mean the short, fat girl with purple hair? And do you mean crazy Holly Blue? Crazy Holly Blue who got arrested last year for running a crystal meth lab out of a Dairy Queen?”

 

“Yup,” said Garnet as Sardonyx brought her a beer, “Amethyst and me became friends after her cousin Skinny took over their aunt’s Dairy Queen Franchise. Skinny gave Amethyst a new job and she turned me onto this great opportunity.”

 

Now Cherise was seriously worried, “Uh, Garnet, what exactly is this opportunity?”

 

“So what’ve you been up to?” Garnet said, suddenly changing the subject. “I know you were so glad you never had to do another math lesson after we finished high school. What changed?”

 

Cherise wasn’t totally comfortable, but she opened up to her childhood friend. “Well, I’m trying to get into pre-med school and I need to upgrade my math to do it.”

 

“I’m going to be in town for a while,” said Garnet, “And I’m looking for a new place to stay, I can’t live with my parents anymore. If you let me live with you, I can help you with math just like we did in first grade.”

 

It was a nice offer, but Cherise just had to press. “So, back to that opportunity.”

 

Before Garnet could deflect again, someone walked over from the pool table and loomed large over them. Garnet stayed frozen in position while Cherise tried not to gawk at the giant muscle woman with bleached blonde hair and skin missing pigment in large patches. The huge woman smirked at the two of them, caressing an eight ball in one hand; her breath reeking of alcohol.

 

Suddenly, a shorter girl with lilac colored hair stumbled over to the table, drunk off her ass and spilling beer all over herself. “Hey Garnet! Holy shit! I didn’t know you came to this shithole, oh man you were a beauty in that last fight. I didn’t even see you earlier.”

 

“Thanks, Amethyst,” said Garnet, her body tense as a spring.

 

Awkward silence fell as the giant woman started staring at Garnet.

 

“Can I help you with something, Jasper?” Garnet said in a polite tone.

 

“Yeah, you can help me,” chortled Jasper, “I want to see if this ball fits in your asshole.”

 

Amethyst laughed wildly as she finished off her ninth beer, “Oh man, Jazzy, you’re fucking funny. Let’s all do some shots!”

 

“It’s five o’clock on a tuesday,” said Cherise to Amethyst.

 

Garnet ignored her friends, “Keep walking, Jasper.”

 

“You got a hearing problem?” yelled Jasper, clenching her fist around the eight ball. “I want to see if this ball fits in your asshole. And hey, it’s the same color as your skin!”

 

Garnet shot up, fists clenched as she reached into her leather jacket. “How about I see if this fits in your asshole?” she flashed a switchblade at the larger woman.

 

Immediately, Amethyst jumped back but waved her arms up and down like she was cheering for her favorite sports team. Jasper coiled her arm back, ready to throw the pool ball at Garnet’s head. Cherise got up and held her backpack in front of her like a shield.

 

“Fuck her up, Jasper!” Amethyst shouted, rooting for obviously the wrong person.

 

“GET OUT!” a booming British voice made everyone stop what they were doing.

 

Sardonyx Osmington held a wooden baseball bat over her head. At her hip she had a pistol with the safety off. Her fancy glasses were off and she meant business. “ALL OF YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BAR!”

 

Jasper tripped over her own feet and Amethyst drunkenly ran to help her out. Garnet sneered at Sardonyx, grabbing her beer mug and throwing it across the room. Dusting herself off, Garnet coolly and calmly walked out of the bar with her traumatized friend.

 

In the parking lot, Cherise looked at her friend like she’d grown two heads. “What the fuck was that about?”

 

Garnet just smiled that reassuring smile and put her hand on Cherise’s shoulder. “My opportunity, it’s kind of illegal. I want you to become a doctor because you’re so much smarter than I am, math or no math. I’m going to be rich and successful but I don’t want my dreams to mess up your dreams. Thanks for reaching out to me, let’s hang out next week but with fewer assholes.”

 

Before Cherise could get in another word, Garnet about faced and climbed atop her rusty old motorcyle. “Garnet!” she shouted as the other girl put her helmet on and zoomed away.

 

Garnet felt bad for Cherise, she really did. She’d text or email her friend when things cooled down. Everything would work out. She was going to be rich and she was going to live far away from her parents house in Red Deer.

 

The future was her oyster, all she needed to do was find the pearls.


	4. The Prize Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Pink diamond reveals her plans for Pearl and Garnet looks to become big in the world of the Diamonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains graphic sexual assault and mentions of domestic violence. Reader discretion is advised.

Pounding and Perseverance: A Pearlnet Story

 

Chapter 4: The Prize Pearl

* * *

 

Pink Diamond brushed her pink hair with a pink brush while sitting on her pink chair, at her pink vanity in her pink room. Over on a pink bed with pink chains and pink collar, Pearl sat on a giant pink dildo that was attached to a huge stuffed, pink lion. The pink lion’s blank face looked up at Pearl with empty, glass eyes as she struggled to loosen her pussy around a foreign object that felt elephant sized.

 

Pearl shifted and the dildo slid a bit deeper, pressing agonizingly against her cervix. She mumbled into the gag and struggled against the rope bondage that held her. Totally nude, a pair of fuzzy pink chains held her arms behind her back. From the ceiling, a chain connected to a collar around her neck, similar to what Blue had in her room.

 

Pearl bit into her gag as Pink Diamond continued brushing her hair. She paused briefly to sing into the brush like it was a microphone.

 

_We the Students of Westerberg High will die!_

 

_Our burnt bodies may finally get through to you_

 

_Your society churns out slaves and blanks, no thanks!_

 

_Signed, the Students of Westerburg high,_

 

_Goodbye!_

 

Pearl almost cried tears of agony as the shifting on the monster lion dildo had tucked part of her labia inside of her. It was rubbing against her skin and the big, rubber member in the most painful manner. It was going to be sore and red down there for a while as Pink Diamond danced over to Pearl in her footie pyjamas, still singing to herself.

 

She fell onto the bed next to the bound Pearl and cuddled up against a giant pink teddy bear and pink tiger, both equipped with jumbo, stupidly big dildos.

 

_I was meant to be yours!_

 

_We were meant to be one,_

 

_I can’t make this alone,_

 

_Finish what we’ve begun!_

 

Pink Diamond then smiled at Pearl, “I think that song is so romantic, don’t you?”

 

“MMMMMM!” Pearl shouted through her gag. The pain in her labia becoming white hot and unbearable.

 

While she suffered, Pink Diamond just smiled as though she’d gotten a coherent answer. “JD is such a stud. I would so put out for him, for someone who’s not afraid to stick it to society. Veronica’s skinny ass never deserved him!” She scoffed as she recounted her most favorite movie and the musical adaptation of it.

 

The youngest diamond crossed her arms as Pearl started to thrash on the lion dildo. From the tears in Pearl’s eyes, it was obvious that this was way too large of a starting dildo. Sometimes Pink forgot just how small other people’s holes were and that not everyone was a total size queen like she was. It wasn’t even like she started off that big, it had taken years of stretching before she could handle some of the largest dildos in her collection; but handle them she did.

 

Pearl’s squeals of pain were starting to annoy Pink Diamond, who got up and went to the pulley system. With a pull of a lever, the pressure was taken off of Pearl. The captured woman fell sideways and off of the lion dildo. She breathed heavily, her nostrils flaring and drool flooding around her bondage gag.

 

Pink Diamond crossed her arms at her pitiful slave. “You know what I like about JD? I like that he’s not a blank or a slave. He’s a real man.” The pink haired criminal looked around and focused squarely on a picture of a mousy haired boy. She glared a the frail, scrawny manling standing next to a much younger White Diamond in a corporal’s uniform.

 

Pearl took deep breaths on the bed. The chains were just as tight as before, but the plastic rape tool was gone from her body. For sure she’d thought her shoulders would break her neck as she fought the pulley system. She made eye contact with Pink, who pointed to another picture of the mousy haired boy that used to be her.

 

In this new picture, the boy was passed out and covered in vomit. Next to him a slightly older White Diamond grinned and took money from a Catholic priest, who eyed the lad with hunger.

 

“I was a blank back then,” said Pink, “I was just boring brown. When I had my first man, it hurt but mama taught me that’s how you find your womanhood. Since then, I’m the prettiest princess up in this bitch,” she laughed. “But you, you’re just a Pearl. You’re my Pearl.”

 

Pink Diamond went into her dressed and produced a dog collar and a cattle prod. “You’re just a basic little bitch, but I’ll show you what it means to shine.” She turned around and gave the cattle prod a zap to test the battery. “Mama started a fight ring in this old place. We entertain the oil field workers from Fort MacMurray and the Oil execs from Calgary, and this year you’ll be the grand prize.”

 

Pearl mumbled through her gag again and tried to fight the bonds around her. They remained strong as ever. She was so focused on trying to escape that she was unprepared for when Pink Diamond shoved the cattle prod into her gaping, swollen pussy. Pearl’s back arched and she felt the inside of her vagina was getting carpet burn.

 

Pink Diamond let go of the button and watched her slave fall limp. Taking this time, she took off the dull, ceiling collar and put the diamond studded dog collar on. When Pearl started to twitch again, the cattle prod went all up in her pussy again.

 

“MMMMMPHHH!” Pearl tried to scream through the gag as her maidenhood was destroyed from the inside out. In the back of her mind, she had a vague, silly fear that she’d never be able to feel sexual pleasure again. That was silly because she might not live long enough for that to be a problem.

 

The collar pulled and Pearl was thrown to the concrete floor. Pearl bit into into the rubber gag as her forehead struck the floor. Her head swam from the impact. She began to choke as Pink Diamond forced her to her knees.

 

Standing, Pearl felt like her legs were going to buckle and her vision was swimming. The gag blocked off her breathing, the head injury made it impossible to feel her legs and the collar was cutting off circulation. She was trapped.

 

Pink Diamond smiled and tugged at the chain, “Come here, little Pink Pearl. I want to show you the kingdom my mama built. I’ll show you where I’ll take you and give you away to the best fighter of the season.”

 

The youngest Diamond began to drag Pearl like a sack of potatoes. When Pearl fell to the ground, Pink Diamond kept dragging her, her strong legs and arms flexing under her pyjamas. Pearl’s weight meant nothing to her and there was no way that Pearl could fight back.

 

Somehow, Pearl managed to get to her feet and barely keep up with her owner. Through the mansion’s basement halls they went until they reached a rusty old service elevator flanked by armed guards with assault weapons. Both guards snapped to attention for their diamond. Both looked away as she neared.

 

The doors of the cargo elevator shrieked like a living thing as the Pearl and the Diamond entered.

 

Darkness took over the elevator and Pearl started to panic. A single, flickering lit cast a red glow in the enclosed space as the pair descended into hell.

 

The creaks and groans filled Pearl with dread. She was sure that any moment the cable could snap and they would both plunge to their deaths. Pink Diamond however just hummed the beats of the song she recited earlier.

 

The elevator hit the bottom with a crash that knocked Pearl to one knee. Pink Diamond looked over and smiled at her kneeling slave. “You look good on your knees, my Pink Pearl. If you’re good I’ll even buy you some knee pads.” She giggled coquettishly.

 

Shrieking doors opened and Pearl’s eyes were assaulted by searing halogen lights. The stink of dust, sweat, blood and petrol struck her nose like a punch. Her eyes widened as she was dragged along into a brightly lit space. Painted on the walls were numbers identifying various tunnels large enough for a column of tanks to roll through.

 

Old, rusted army trucks dating back to the Korean war lay about like the corpses of dinosaurs or remnants of some post apocalyptic age. Pink started to skip about, forcing Pearl to pick up the pace or be dragged along. The space was gigantic, with poured concrete walls and green military hardware just rotting in the dank air. Even the powerful halogen work lights couldn’t light up the ceiling of this vast subterranean kingdom.

 

Up ahead, oil pipelines cut through the main area. The rust and peeling paint looked more recent than the Korean war but not by much. A repair team was trying to patch up a leak in one of the pipes, welding with acetylene even as the team stood ankle deep in oil.

 

Pink hummed as she and her Pearl walked around the dark oil puddle. She twirled the cattle prod like a maestro’s baton. Pearl nearly slammed into her master’s back when she stopped. Bound and disoriented, Pearl lost her balance and fell face forward. She winced at the cold muck and mildew that was soaking her clothing. She tried not to cry but she didn’t have that kind of self control anymore. Her master forced her to her feet with a tug and nearly crushed Pearl’s larynx.

 

Gagging, Pearl finally saw what Pink Diamond wanted to show her; the beating heart of the Diamond authority.

 

A fight ring, well maintained stood in the center of a vast pit cut into the bedrock. There was nothing abnormal about it. It was just any old stage that you could find at low budget MMA events held in gyms and county fairs anywhere. Above the ring, suspended with vast chains was a state of the art jumbotron to show adoring crowds every single detail of the blood sport. Thousands of cheap seats were set up to allow roughnecks the chance to bask in the glory of the ring and the magnificence of the diamonds.

 

Pink literally grabbed Pearl’s attention, grabbing her slave’s head and manually turning it. “See up there? Those are the box seats; that’s where the high rollers go. There’s betting booths near the bottom and places to get refreshments. Yellow personally provides the crack, meth and booze. In some of the tunnels, Blue keeps her army of Pearls. They’re not like you, they’re just rentals; but for enough money men can buy them like meat.”

 

Pink started to mock pout and pinched Pearl’s cheek. “Don’t look at me like that, my Pink Pear. Would you rather be a common Pearl, with a number tag around your neck and die in one of Blue’s special rooms?”

 

The young Diamond grinned and started to feel up Pearl through the filth and mud that coated the front of her outfit. “And don’t worry, I wouldn’t use you for my snuff films. I already make more from my movies than Yellow does with her dumb old meth business, so I don’t need to use my own personal stock,” she bragged, “And ever since I started snuffing children, my sales in American Bible belt are through the roof!”

 

Deciding to try something, she moved the cattle prod to Pearl’s face. When Pearl flinched and shut her eyes, Pink Diamond smiled. “Maybe if nobody decides to buy you, or can win you, I’ll let you take part in my next movie. I’ll call it _, The Pearl who Knew Too Much_.”

 

Pearl started crying and she didn’t care if Pink Diamond could see it or enjoy it. She just wanted to go home. She just wanted to be in the car fighting with her sisters again.

 

Suddenly an idea entered Pink Diamond’s head and she grinned, “Hey! Let me show you something really neat!”

 

Like that, the pair were rushing off into one of the many dusty tunnels in the old abandoned military instillation built god knows when for god knows why. Pearl struggled to keep up as armed guards, janitorial staff and even a troupe of dancer’s moved past.

 

All of the dancers in their peacock flamboyant costumes pointed and laughed at Pearl like they were in on some crude joke. A tall woman with a sunstone around her neck motioned for the dancers to move faster as a short woman with dark skin carried bundles of fabric under her arms.

 

Once more, Pearl nearly ran into Pink Diamond but this time she was ready and some more of the feeling had returned to her legs. To the left of them was a steel door. Above the door was an old crumbling plastic sign.

 

_Do not Enter._

 

Next to the door was a spray painted sign, far more recent.

 

**Fucking die.**

 

Next to that simple message was a happy little smiley face with X’s for eyes. Pearl met the dead, empty stare of the smiley face. It stared back in the dusty, halogen lit corridor.

 

The steel door opened with a loud shriek and a stench that was so bad that Pearl thought it was a biological weapon. Following that was a horrific steam whistle squeal like someone was slaughtering a hog. The reality was a bit simpler than that.

 

Pearl’s eyes widened as she saw a massive, muscled man in a pig mask thrash against the bonds of an operating table. The man’s bloodshot eyes rolled about and his exposed jaw snapped open and shut spastically. For a second, Pearl thought that it was a half man, half pig mutant like the worst ever episode of Ninja Turtles.

 

“ _Hurr—oink!_ Topaz hurts!” the pig man squealed loudly as four armed tough guys tried to hold him still. Someone screamed as the pig man bit a finger clean off and the guards all backed off in unison. “ _Raagh—squee!_ Topaz angry! Topaz kill!” the man foamed as the guards went to hold his mouth open.

 

Their job wasn’t made any easier as Larimar fired an egg out of a homemade crossbow and hit Topaz right in the groin. The masked muscle man squealed once more but the impact to his junk caused him to lose focus and allow the strong armed goons to shove a funnel down his throat.

 

Pearl looked to Pink Diamond, who watched the bestial man with a look halfway between adoration and sexual desire. “That’s Imperial Topaz,” she explained to Pearl. “We all have a champion and he’s mamma’s. She found him after he killed his wife with a hammer and then she tortured him.”

 

“What are you doing?” demanded a voice from behind Pearl and Pink Diamond. Stepping through the threshold of the steel door, a young, dark skinned woman in a doctor’s coat. “I instructed you to wait until he was sedated!”

 

Larimar just chuckled and started cock his crossbow. “ _Guten Abend,_ Doctor Maheswaran,” he laughed merrily as he reached for an egg from a half empty carton. “We were just having some fun. Yellow Diamond says these boys need some excitement, so I took them with me for this.”

 

The bald German laughed as he fired another egg into Imperial Topaz’s crotch. The egg splattered and stuck to a pair of boxer shorts that were washed some time in the last decade. “And Pink wanted to show him off to her new friend. Besides, I love how much he hates me,” he laughed and laughed.

 

The young doctor frowned at the mad doctor as she began to unzip her medical kit. “I’m here to see he sticks to his prescribed meal plan and do basic checkup. I don’t need you riling up my patient! Lord knows, in a perfect world he would be getting real psychiatric treatment.”

 

“And in a perfect world, you wouldn’t owe money to Yellow Diamond,” Larimar countered happily, “Burn! Ha-hah! That is how you say it, right?”

 

While Dr. Maheswaran hit Imperial Topaz with a syringe of sedatives, Pink Diamond whispered in Pearl’s ear. “He’s won the last two seasons and taken the grand prize each time. If he wins again, he’ll be the one to claim you.”

 

“MMMM!” Pearl’s outrage and horror was palpable. She looked to Pink Diamond, then to Imperial Topaz and back again. This had to be a joke. There was no way that she’d be handed over to this foaming, rabid maniac. She’d barely survived on homicidal, misogynist lunatic on White Diamond’s payroll, she felt no desire to try her luck again.

 

Pink Diamond grinned from ear to ear, “He’s a very good fighter, used to be a Navy Seal before he went coo coo for Coco puffs. He helped me in my last snuff film, _The Big Bad Pig and the three little Whores._ That one got over a million downloads in just twelve hours!”

 

Oblivious to the new slave, Dr. Maheswaran began pouring a controlled dietary slurry down Imperial Topaz’s throat. Greedily, Topaz sucked down the evil looking mixture like the animal he’d taken as his totem and identity. The young doctor exhaled, wiping her brow from exertion that was more mental than physical. There was simply no room for sympathy, not when she had so much wrong going on in her life.

 

She worked and ignored Pink Diamond, having no wish to speak to that empty headed child. Her work was simple and on the influence of drugs, Imperial Topaz was easier to manage than a badger in a meth frenzy. Eventually her work was done and it would fall to some other slave of the Diamonds to come in and give Imperial Topaz a sponge bath.

 

Yet she stopped when her patient looked directly at Pink Diamond’s new Pearl. Priyanka remembered what happened to the last Pink Pearl.

 

“ _Squee—_ _oink_ _!_ Topaz gonna fuck you and rip yer guts out!” the pit fighting champion grunted at the new Pearl, spraying snot on himself in the process.

 

Something shifted in Priyanka and for a moment she couldn’t keep herself numb. She grabbed another syringe from her kit and jabbed it into the muscular man’s neck. His eyes rolled back and there was silence, followed by snoring like a two-stroke engine.

 

The doctor met the eyes of the Pink Pearl and a stab of emotional pain shot through her entire being. Then Priyanka looked away from the woman’s desperate, wide eyes.

 

She couldn’t afford this.

 

Priyanka grabbed her kit and hurried out of the room, leaving Larimar to his games. She truly felt bad for the new Pearl, she truly did. But if she didn’t do her job then there would be consequences. Her daughter Connie might only be two years old, but she wasn’t too old to become a Pearl in this place.

* * *

 

_Edmonton Alberta, The Butter Dome_

 

Garnet panted with exhaustion and her muscles burned as she spun the skip rope with blinding speed. Everything in her body was screaming for her to stop this. Sweat poured down her face and threatened to run into her eyes. Her shaded workout goggles glinted in the light of the giant spot arena and only made her look like a tireless robot.

 

A whistle blew and Garnet stopped. She dropped the skip rope and turned around. She exhaled through the oxygen deprivation mask, still struggling from lactic acid and muscle fatigue. However, she didn’t take off the mask right away. She waited and bore her burning lungs and screaming muscles.

 

“That’s time, Garnet!” said the older black woman with greying curly hair, “You did good, now go hit the showers!”

 

Garnet nodded and tore off the plastic mask. Bending to retrieve her water bottle, she smiled. “No, you did good, Rhodonite. I appreciate what you’re doing for me.”

 

Her instructor crossed her arms. “Well I admit I’m a bit concerned. Last week you were complaining tome about how you’d never make a Mixed Martial Arts Career. Now you’re coming to me and booking extra work out sessions and taking up all of my time.”

 

Garnet shrugged as men and women alike in the vast track and work out area admired her sweat soaked figure. “I listened to what you said. If I’m going to rise to the top, I need all the help I can get. I’ve got you, I’ve got a nutritionist and I’m sleeping better and not eating anymore chips. Besides, it’s not every day a girl gets a former Olympicboxing champion as their trainer.”

 

Rhodonite shrugged, “Don’t flatter me, I was there. And I’m a two time medallist, one gold one silver; so don’t you forget it. It’s the least you can do after giving me that ridiculous nickname.”

 

Garnet towelled her face off, wiping sweat away from her goggles. “Rhonda is a silly name and you look like a Rhodonite stone.”

 

“And I’m Padparadscha!” shouted a girly voice from behind the student and the mentor. “I like that much better, than Penelope!” shouted a small, brown autistic girl with the same complexion and chin as Rhodonite.

 

“She agrees,” said Garnet, “Besides, your daughter is a real gem and just the sweetest little girl.”

 

Padparadscha stared at Garnet, her hands wringing as she struggled to process all that was being said to her. When about fourteen seconds had passed she responded, “Yes! Miss Garnet gave me the prettiest nickname. When I’m older I want to be a fighter, just like you.”

 

Rhodonite frowned and took her small, bony daughter into a hug. “Now see here, just because I home school you doesn’t mean that I want you to end up like me. You’re going to school when you’re ready and not getting your brains kicked in like your mother did.”

 

Both women took their time as Padparadscha processed the stimulus. She stopped wringing her hands and began fiddling with her bright, pink t-shirt as she considered. “I love you, mother. One day I’ll be a fighter and a painter.”

 

“Your painting I can get behind,” said Rhodonite, hugging her daughter, “Everything else we’ll negotiate when you’re eighteen.

 

Garnet smiled at the mother and daughter duo. She sniffed for a moment like she was about to cry. It was times like this that Garnet was extremely grateful for her goggles. “I’d hug you, Padparadscha but I’m smelly. I’ll see you both later.”

 

After the same pause, Padparadscha waved to Garnet, “Bye-bye, Garnet! See you soon!”

 

Walking away, Garnet shoved a nutritionist approved protein bar into her mouth in order to keep from showing emotion. Eating was one way to forget about pesky things like emotion, mothers and their relationship to daughters.

 

The space was vast, built to accommodate thousands of students and outside members; making it the largest gymnasium in the province. Garnet’s walk took her into the ladies shower room where the resident cheer leading squad was also stripping and shower.

 

Normally Garnet would stop to stare but today all she could think about was the pretty girl with the befuddled face and two fucking stupid sisters. Later on, Garnet was going to have to masturbate to the mental image of Pearl. For now though, she pursed her lips as she saw her friend Amethyst sitting on one of the shower benches and checking out openly the various naked college girls and some teachers.

 

“Hey Garnet!” said Amethyst, waving a six pack of beer at the dark skinned girl. “Come have a cold one with me!”

 

“Amethyst,” Garnet said evenly before grabbing the smaller, Latin girl and slamming her into a row of lockers. “You little asshole!” she seethed.

 

Winded, Amethyst dropped her beer and gasped for air. Some concerned older woman with hair like an onion tried to intervene. “You guys got a problem here?”

 

“Fuck off,” Garnet snapped before letting Amethyst go. She glared at the shorter, lavender haired girl through her lenses. Ripping them off, one brown and one blue eye gave Amethyst a death glare.

 

“I’m sorry about the bar thing, G,” Amethyst pleaded, eyes starting to water.

 

“So telling Jasper to fuck me up is your idea of friendship?”

 

The Latin girl looked down at the ground. “Look, G. I’m really sorry about that. Jasper gets carried away. She’s an angry cunt but she’s family. She was there when my dad tried to kill me. She saved my life, bruh. I wouldn’t be here without her.”

 

Garnet crossed her arms, still furious, “Well you tell that big, stupid behemoth that next time I see her I’m going to dig up her dead brother and fuck his skeleton.”

 

Amethyst shook her head. “That’s not fair, G. That’s a fucking low blow. I loved Jamie too. Come on, let me make it up to you. I promise I won’t do it again.”

 

Garnet groaned, “No alcohol, I’m getting ready for an official fight at the end of the month.”

 

The chubbier girl flashed a grin, “And then you getting into an unofficial fight, am I right? G, you’re totally going to nab Yellow Diamond’s champion spot. I got a feeling deep in my ass.”

 

This caused Garnet to put a finger to Amethyst’s lips. “Loose lips get us reported to the police. Let’s not talk about that in public.”

 

“Right!” agreed Amethyst as she gave Garnet a mock salute. “So no booze. You wanna smoke some weed?”

 

“Let’s get some porn,” Garnet suggested, “Or watch some strippers. Or we can fuck. Or let’s go to a sex shop. I’m ten kinds of strung out and only sex will calm my nerves.”

 

Her friend nodded sympathetically, “It’s harder to get laid now that Sapphire installed cameras inside the house. I feel ya, Garnet.”

 

The taller woman frowned, “That icy bitch won’t even look at me, but she’ll video tape my life and lecture me on the dangers of dating and how most women die at the hands of their romantic partners. Honestly, some days I wish she’d just suck on a tailpipe or hang herself with a belt. “

 

“Amen, bruh,” said Amethyst, giving Garnet a hug. “Holy fuck, you stink! You smell like dead ass! Get your stanky ass showered and we’ll hit the peep show!”

 

Garnet gave a thumbs up, “Good plan. I’ll be in the parking lot in ten minutes.”

 

The pair temporarily parted ways. They’d end up going to a peep show, a strip club and then they’d break in a double headed dildo on Cousin Skinny’s bed. But Garnet still couldn’t forget Pearl’s face. She hoped to meet her again soon.


	5. Grand Fucking Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl struggles to retain her identity amidst past and present traumas. Garnet lets her anger and greed control her. Everything is hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is incredibly graphic. Part of it is a response to A Pale Rose. I hate the way that Rose took away Pearl's agency and made her a slave all those years. As someone who's been in an abusive relationship, I cannot in any way condone or forgive taking away someone's agency. So no disrespect to Rebecca Sugar and her team, this chapter will not be kind to Rose. 
> 
> Also White Diamond's Theme song is Naked in my Cellar by Lordi.

Pounding and Perseverance: A Pearlnet Story

 

Chapter 5: Grand Fucking Opening

 

Author’s note: This chapter contains references to paedophilia, graphic violence and adult subject matter. Reader discretion is advised. Here there be monsters.

* * *

 

_Ten years ago, Camp Cluster_

 

 

_Pearl was eight years old when she realized that her parents didn’t love her. She’d never been shy about her love of girls, but now that her parents understood this everything had changed. They did not love her and it devastated the tiny, rail thin girl in ways she would never be able to express as long as she lived._

 

_The camp counsellors were awful to her and mean. They’d sent her to bed without supper once more because she refused to admit that God made women for men. Women were not supposed to be with women and men were not supposed to be with men. The staff at Camp Cluster were very proud of their gay conversion success rate and they’d crack Pearl sooner or later._

 

_Pearl did not understand this. She wasn’t any different from before. Her parents must really hate her to send her to this place. Her rumbling tummy made her wince but she held back her tears. She wanted her parents back but her parents sent her here in the first place. She was stuck in emotional limbo, unable to properly grieve, cry or know what to feel. The little girl who dreamed of being a knight when she grew up was lost._

 

_Mommy and daddy said this place would cure her of her sinful ways. Sin was something they talked about in church. It meant you had snakes in you. Pearl knew for sure that she didn’t have any snakes in her, her doctor would have said so. She loved girls and she loved swords. Brenda and Ylonda loved girls too. Those two dummies never talked about it like Pearl did so they didn’t get sent here._

 

_The door to the cabin opened and the only nice person entered. Rose Quartz gave Pearl a smile. The caffeine pills she’d ground and slipped into the girl’s drinks had kept her awake past any of the other campers in this place. Being sent to bed hungry should have kept her awake but Rose couldn't take any chances._

 

_Pearl burst with joy at the sight of Rose and the two of them ran into the woods. When they stopped beneath an old oak tree, Rose handed Pearl an apple. “It’s good to see you, my Pearl.”_

 

“ _Oh Rose,” said the little girl to the seventeen year old camp counsellor. “I missed you, everyone is so mean!” Pearl began to sob into Rose’s weird, cult member style counsellor uniform._

 

_Rose gave Pearl something that played like a sincere smile. She rubbed the small girl’s bony body, and rubbed, and rubbed, and rubbed. “Oh don’t cry, my Pearl, you know I don’t like seeing you cry.” Though it didn’t stop her from wiping the salty tears running Pearl’s nose and taste them. The taste of a child’s sadness made Rose’s vacant eyes light up._

 

_Pearl always thought that Rose had pretty eyes. They were like mirrors, they shined and were pretty and reflected everything back._

 

_That melodious voice got to Pearl every time. “My little Pearl, I want to show you something, but it’s a secret something. Can you keep a secret for Rose?”_

 

_Pearl stopped crying and looked up at the woman she loved and adored, “Yes, I’ll keep any secret. I always keep my promises. I’m a knight!”_

 

_Rose’s laugh was perfect. She practised on it every day just to get it pitch perfect. “Oh that’s my little knight, so honourable and beautiful.”_

 

_The larger woman with curly locks that Pearl adored started moving one of her strong hands down and unbuttoning the girl’s sleepwear. For a place that was about purging the gay from impressionable girls and boys, they were awfully lax about who they hired and didn’t put serious effort in watching the kiddies._

 

_Pearl took it in stride when Rose stripped her fully nude beneath the moonlight. She was a knight after all and she gave her word. A knight never breaks her word._

 

_When Rose touched her, Pearl had no idea there was anything wrong with it. Pearl would be under Rose’s spell for many years to come, right up until Rose died in childbirth._

 

_Until her death, Rose owned Pearl. All Pearl’s protests that she was owned by nobody rang hollow. Years later she’d say the exact same thing; Pink Diamond did not won her. That too was a comforting lie._

* * *

 

_Present Day, The Cunt_

 

Garnet hated her goggles. She had to fit her googles around the mask she wore and it was like wrangling children. Aside from heterochromia, her eyes were also afflicted by hypersensitivity to light. She had night vision like a fucking cat but the bright lights of the arena would blind her like direct sunlight. The goggles were a necessary evil.

 

Fighters went masked and this was the way it needed to be. Garnet flexed her shoulders and continued bouncing up and down in her dressing room. In the section of the super-villain style lair where the fights took place, Garnet was ready for tryouts. According to Amethyst, the first round of fights was basically cannon fodder; drunken losers meant to make the crowd laugh before the real serious fighters came out.

 

A short Latin woman, one of Amethyst’s relatives approached Garnet in her dressing room. “You have just two minutes, sweetie! Rainbow Quartz has got the dancers on stage and the games are about to begin.”

 

Smiling, Garnet popped a custom mouth guard between her teeth and gave a muffled, “Ready.” Her time was now. The ticket to the big leagues was here. She wouldn’t have to spend her entire life beating up steroid bitches in school gyms and crappy hotels. She wouldn’t have to gamble her life and health on getting huge in the world of professional MMA. The Diamonds had given her a shortcut to fortune and glory and she intended to take it.

 

Fitting on her fight gloves, Garnet exited the dressing room with her body full of energy. Familiar adrenaline pumped through her system. She followed a set of lights. The design of this place was fairly intuitive. All roads led to the Cunt.

 

* * *

 

In another room, Pearl practised her sword forms. In her mind, she was somewhere else. In her imagination she was wielding all of her favourite practice swords. In the safety of her mind she cut through tatami mats with well sharpened and oiled blades of varying types and shapes. The thin woman stopped her sword forms to execute a series of push ups.

 

In this place there was no sense of time, no day or night. She lived by the patterns dictated by Pink Diamond. Pink Diamond was her sun and her moon. Pink Diamond was Pearl’s god.

 

The pain from exercise was good. Burning muscles distracted Pearl from the emotions she was feeling. Sore joints helped to take her mind off of the burning pain in her vagina and anus where Pink Diamond had been none too gentle. Pearl grunted and huffed as her push ups were executed with perfect poise; her spine steel rigid and her abs tight as coiled spring.

 

When the set of push ups were done she returned to her sword forms. Switching sets, she moved from blocks and parries to proper footwork. The tiny cell she was imprisoned with didn’t offer much in the way of space but she made due. Prisoners could not be choosers. It was a lot like being in love. Someone came in and dominated your life, decimating the old you and gas-lighted you into liking the damage they dealt.

 

Pearl choked back vomit as she remembered more of her past than she would have liked to. Entrapment in a cage was dangerous in that it gave her too much time to think. Some stray thoughts escaped past the exhaustion of endless push ups and sword exercises. Her sisters had no idea how long she’d been involved with Rose and her parents never knew at all. These secrets were her burden to bear, hers alone.

 

She was better than that, she’d weather the storm. She wasn’t a knight anymore. She was a dangerous renegade and one day she’d show Pink Diamond.

 

_CREAK!_

 

The steel door opened wide and blinding light shone in. Pearl covered her eyes as Jasper and Amethyst stepped in. The shorter purple haired girl jiggled as the leather harness covered exactly nothing on her body. In her hands, she carried a five foot long purple dildo. “Okay Pink Pearl,” said the shorter girl, “Do this the easy way and I won’t have to use the purple puma.”

 

Jasper stomped in, dressed up like some kind of muscle fetish barbarian girl. Her fur bikini looked painted onto her considerable musculature and she looked like she was going to use any excuse to explode out of it. The giant muscle woman leered at Pearl, “Nah, struggle for us, Pink Pearl. Make it fun, bitch!”

 

Pink Diamond stepped between the two, clad in a hot pink gimp suit with a window for her ass and pussy. A golden, rainbow pony butt plug swished and swayed behind her. Up front, her fuchsia bush boasted of recent grooming and landscaping. “Oh, praise the saints for this erection!” she laughed cheerfully. She looked at Pearl with strange contact lenses that made her pupils look like stars.

 

Pearl hated it. Those starry eyes looked so fake and insincere. It made her feel dirty down to the bone. Those pretty pink eyes looked like they wanted to eat her heart.

 

Pink Diamond laughed again. “The First day of the fighting season is here and you are going to the prize!”

 

Pearl lunged for Pink Diamond, screaming with anger. She wanted to gouge out those contact lenses that gave the junior diamond that unlovely cartoon look.

 

Amethyst struck her across the face with the purple puma, the dildo knocking Pearl senseless without doing any damage. “Why you making me do this, P?” Amethyst demanded like she was a vet trying to be gentle with a problem dog.

 

Jasper cackled as she put her knee on Pearl’s back and clipped a leash and collar around her neck. “You’re sweaty, I like sweaty cunt!” She leaned in and licked the fresh sweat from the back of Pearl’s neck before the three took their captive to the grand event.

 

* * *

 

 

Everything in the main arena was packed. On the octagon, Rainbow Quartz’s dancers put on a lewd and sexual display for the benefit of the patrons. Horny oilfield workers hooted and hollered in their seats at the display down below. The seats were filled to capacity, with plenty of guys holding their buddies spots as they shopped for booze, coke, meth, weed and any other drugs they could possibly want. Some of the guys took time for a pre-fight fuck with Blue Diamond’s collection of hot and willing whores.

 

Fast paced pop music blared through hidden speakers and the jumbotron screen zoomed in on the dancers asses, spandex clad vaginas and plunging necklines. The whole place was a paradise for the perverted, a refuge for the depraved and home to anybody with cash to spare.

 

In the high boxes, executives from the oil companies smoked cigars and enjoyed personal services from Blue Diamond’s personal harem. Anything they wanted, their money could get. Girls younger than eight, designer drugs that most law enforcement agencies had never heard of, more obscure and bloody forms of entertainment put on my Pink Diamond and her hand picked snuff artists. In more than one of the wealthy boxes, the janitor had to come in and mop up the blood from an expired virgin or five.

 

As the dancers went through their exhaustive and revealing routine, Jasper and Amethyst strapped Pearl into a full body cage; not unlike what old time authorities used to put pirates into for a slow death. Pearl drooled and cursed as Amethyst stuffed a ball gag into her mouth.

 

The lilac haired girl who wore nothing but some leather straps and some electric tape gave Pearl her best friendly smile. “Just take it easy, _hermana_. Just look straight ahead and the heights ain’tso bad.”

 

“Maybe she’ll piss herself,” Jasper laughed as she fastened the shackles around Pearl’s ankles and wrists. “ _Hasta la vista,_ bitch face!”

 

Chains rattled as Pearl was lifted up into the rafters and a no doubt horrible fate.

 

The music started to change as the dancers finished their routine. All lights went out and then the jumbotron began flashing a four colour diamond symbol in rapid succession. People went wild for the seizure inducing symbol of the Diamond Authority.

 

Words appeared on the jumbotron’s neon screen.

 

_**WELCOME TO THE CUNT! FIGHTING TIME IS NOW!** _

 

The cheering reached a pitch as a spotlight shone in the middle of the ring. Pink Diamond stood in her gleaming gimp suit glory. She pirouetted in her six inch fetish heels, giving everybody a good look at her ass and pussy. Playfully, she gave herself a slap on the behind and put her arm behind her head.

 

Lowering from cables came the second member of the Diamond Authority. Blue Diamond descended on an azure throne, her face and features hidden by vast voluminous robes that made her look like evil Virgin Mary. As the throne set down in the octagon, the jumbotron zoomed in to her Blue Pearl.

 

Blue Pearl lay across Blue Diamond’s lap and sucked vacant eyed on an ice blue horse dildo. Her sheer outfit covered her whole both and covered nothing at all. The guys loved it; especially when Blue Diamond gave her Pearl a spank.

 

Red lights flared all over arena as heavy metal music took over on the speakers. Riding in a great brass chariot pulled by muscular women in bondage fetish outfits, Yellow Diamond climbed onto the stage wearing a high peaked bronze helmet with a masculine face plate covering her features. Like a Captain of Sex Industry, she strutted her stuff in a suit that was a shade too tight and flattered her muscular build.

 

Behind Yellow Diamond, Ylonda stumbled on a leash. Her outfit was most tasteful and beautiful, personally designed by Carnelian. What wasn’t so tasteful and beautiful was Ylonda’s face. Both her eyes were swollen shut from a recent beating she’d taken and her nose bloody. When she opened her mouth, she revealed that only one of her top teeth and three of her bottom teeth were still anchored in her head. The rest of her teeth had been force fed to her by her Diamond.

 

Ylonda wasn’t fully into her Yellow Pearl role, but she was getting there gradually. For now, people just laughed at her destroyed face and assumed that she’d been uppity.

 

Things were reaching a pitch fever as over five thousand people tuned into a very specific song.

 

_Got you naked in my cellar!_

 

_Never let you leave!_

 

_You’re my doll and I’m your fella!_

 

_Got much love to give!_

 

The mastermind of the Cunt, the Empress of Degeneracy, the Queen of Rape, White Diamond appeared like the messiah of the horny masses. Rising up from an underground elevator reserved for champion fighters she came. Smoke machines and lasers flashed in celebration.Her importance power was conveyed to all as a hidden announcer sang her introduction.

 

“ _Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages! She is the light of your lives! The sun and the moon and the end of all time! Give it up for the one, the only, White Diamond!”_

 

White gave a bow, the tails of her ivory white tuxedo flying out behind her. She stood up, her face hidden by the same kind of white, featureless mask that Michael Meyers wore in the movie _Halloween_. She half danced over to her daughters from the lift, smacking Pink and Yellow on the ass; though the latter wasn’t very comfortable with that.

 

White laughed as a microphone lowered from the ceiling. Grabbing it, she spoke clearly through her mask. “Welcome back, you sad, ugly fuckers!” she chortled.

 

The crowds laughed at their own expense.

 

“Have we got a fucking season for you!” shouted White, pointed and gesturing wildly like Hitler at a rally. Through white opera gloves, her cracked and wrinkled hands grasped the microphone. “This year, we have a very special prize, a damsel in distress, a little bitch in need of the D. I give you, the legendary virgin Pink Pearl!”

 

All eyes went high as spotlights shone on Pearl, suspended almost a hundred feet above the arena floor. Held frozen in a cage, Pearl could feel almost five thousand pairs of eyes on her while she was caught like a bug in amber. Besides her fear of heights kicking in, her inability to talk to sisters she really had to pee. There was a mortal fear of embarrassment in front of all these voyeuristic strangers.

 

“That little untouched piece of one hundred percent grade triple-A pussy is this season’s prize!” Continued White Diamond, “Any fucker who wins this year’s season finale gets to keep her and do anything they want with her. And you know what?” She asked of her audience.

 

They all cried back “ **What?”**

 

“THEY CAN FUCKING DO WHATEVER THEY WANT TO HER!” White shouted out in her best spit flecking, mouth foaming Hitler rant. “Place your bets not just on who wins but on what and how badly they’ll do to that little piece of pink PUSSY!”

 

The Diamond Matriarch threw back her head and laughed. “So enough horseshit! Let’s fucking rock and roll!” She threw the microphone aside, breaking Ylonda’s nose and knocking her to the mat.

 

Gracefully and theatrically as they’d arrived, the Diamonds cleared the stage like a pantheon of evil goddesses.

 

More lights and smoke danced and flickered as the fighters began to climb up the stairs on the sides of the octagon. They were a motley lot, largely male and none of which tremendously in shape. Some had violated the rules of the octagon and openly cradled crowbars, pieces of pipe or rake handles and garden hoses. The referee had called in sick today, so there was nobody to enforce the few rules in place.

 

Garnet however wasn’t looking at any of the delusional losers that the Diamonds had recruited from bars and other shitholes. Her eyes were on the beautiful woman floating majestically above the ring like a bird in a cage. The beautiful girl from the gas station was there. Garnet couldn’t believe that Pearl got mixed up in all of this.

 

She was no fool. She’d heard White Diamond’s proclamation and she heard rumours from Amethyst just how awful some of the serious fighters could be in the bedroom. There was a feeling, butterflies in her stomach. Garnet was in love. She would be the one to rescue Pearl and claim her as her prize.

 

She’d rip apart the fools in the ring and at the end, she would take Pearl in bed like a queen. Garnet smiled as she looked around her. These guys would be such easy prey.

 

There was no backup referee to watch out for them. Garnet and eleven other people would be thrown into the meat grinder without ceremony. She hardly paid any attention to the announcer. Nothing they said had any meaning except for one word.

 

“ _F_ _ight!”_

 

Time slowed down as the adrenaline kicked in. Garnet didn’t always like training, didn’t always enjoy it but it was worth it. Everything she put into training she would reap here in the ring. Some fat guy with a hammer charged at her with the claws clearly aimed for her head. Garnet took one look at him and it was all instinct from there.

 

The hammer hit nothing but air and Garnet’s fist struck him right in the temple. There was a crack where her knuckles hit his temporal bone; the spot on the skull where the brain casing is weakest. She didn’t stop to watch the guy fall because she had so many more victims to pulverize.

 

Someone with a crowbar had a similar plan of action. Throat shots were against the rules, but they were also great family fun and highly effective. Garnet struck the man right in the voice box. He gurgled blood and fell.

 

There was a woman, pretty strong who tried to throw a kick into Garnet’s ribs. Garnet countered with a kick of her own, knocking the woman’s blow astray. Moving in for a grapple, Garnet tackled woman and the pair fell to the ground. Throwing her head forward, Garnet felt a shock of pain as the edge of her skull crushed the woman’s nose.

 

Looking around, she saw just in time a more serious looking fighter try to stomp her. Pulling back, the man’s foot slammed down on the woman’s face and she stopped moving.

 

Moving like a panther, Garnet’s leg shot out and kicked the man in the knee. The man cried out as cartilage popped somewhere. He didn’t even hit the ground before Garnet delivered a ferocious uppercut into his family jewels. She felt good as she destroyed what he loved most. Judging by the high pitched screaming, his cup had shifted and his balls had popped.

 

Knuckled aching like hell where they’d struck against the pelvic bone, Garnet lunged at the last standing fighter. Just some guy. He was big and strong but clearly got by on size alone.

 

Garnet ran behind the man, dodging a wide hay-maker. A direct kick hit him in the back of the knee and landed what was possibly a crippling blow. Again, she didn’t wait to savour the screams before putting the big man in a headlock. Behind his ski mask, his face turned red, then purple and then blue.

 

His struggled rapidly weakened and judging by the smell, he’d just gone to the toilet in his pants. Garnet threw her last competitor to the ground with shitty underpants and possible brain damage.

 

The dark skinned fighter held herself up, like a matador. There was a masculine quality to her posture as the crowds cheered for her. She sneered at the crowds and their mercurial favour. She neither wanted nor needed the adoration of disgusting, dirty, stupid, selfish pigs like these. Given the chance, she’d sooner kill them than spit on them.

 

All she wanted was the money owed her as the winner of the exhibition match. All she needed . . . . was Pearl.

 

“I love you, Pearl,” she whispered at the majestic floating girl trapped in a cage. “I’ll save you,” she whispered as one of the Diamond’s goons escorted her off the stage. Another crew of goons went in with wheelbarrows to get rid of the unconscious and maybe dead fighters.

* * *

 

 

The sun was just starting to rise as Garnet exited The Cunt through one of its many hidden entrances in the Ember district. Showered clean and with a satchel of ten thousand in her hand, her exit was blocked by a tall, butch woman in a yellow suit.

 

“Good fight,” said the yellow woman with a predatory smile.

 

“Is that all you came to say?” Garnet deadpanned, “Can I leave now.” She glanced behind the woman to the armed guards with exposed firearms.

 

Yellow Diamond smiled, “You did well on your first try. One of Pink’s girls vouched for you, I’m shocked she was telling the truth.”

 

“Thank you,” said Garnet in clipped tones. “I didn’t ask.”

 

“Straight to business,” said Yellow Diamond, reaching for a liquor flask and taking a sip. “I like that. Alright, I need a new champion. I’ll provide you with an audition. You pass and I’ll give you whatever you want. You don’t pass and nothing happens, really. I promise.”

 

Garnet relaxed a fraction, adjusting her large sunglasses. “I’ll pass. Let me know when. Right now I have training commitments.”

 

Yellow Diamond smiled, but she and her hired muscle didn’t move right away. When she’d made Garnet wait long enough she turned to her henchmen. “Yes, please let _Made of Love_ pass, boys. We wouldn’t want to keep her. Goodbye, Ms. Erutav. I like your chosen fight name.”

 

Garnet said nothing. She walked around Yellow Diamond and her two thugs. Doing business with jizzrags like them was the price of greatness. Truth be told, inside she was ecstatic. Things had worked out better than she could have ever hoped.

 

By the end of this, Garnet would have her happy ending.


	6. Down with the Clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Diamond takes a lazy sunday off before resorting to kidnapping, rape and torture. 
> 
> Rated for extremely graphic violent, non con and clowns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I finished writing this, the first thing I said to myself is "I don't know what the fuck I just wrote." 
> 
> Part of me just wants to be the king of shock value. 
> 
> I really hope this story has redeeming traits beyond shock value. And if not please be honest in the comments. Honesty and constructive criticism is always appreciated.

Pounding and Perseverance: A Pearlnet Story

 

Chapter Six: Down with the Clown

* * *

 

_Jungle Moon Convenience Store and Cafe_

 

“What’s your pleasure, Ms. Cotton?” asked the sketchy Chinese guy at the glass counter.

 

“I want five Ruby Riders, Eight Here Comes a Feeling, Nine Keystone Motels and Twenty tickets for the fifty/fifty and the Keno respectively,” came Yellow Diamond’s clipped tone. She slapped down a wad of money which the man took without hesitation.

 

Yellow Diamond in turn snatched the multiple scratch cards and sat down to see the results of the Keno and the Fifty/Fifty. She took a seat and grabbed a sip of her cold coffee. Like every other Sunday, the results of the Keno were called every three and a half minutes. She had to be smart and fast, make the appropriate bets and see where the chips fell.

 

Between setting bets for the Keno, Yellow Diamond pulled out a coin and began attacking her scratch tickets. A fevered smile came upon her as she prayed to the gambling gods. The Ruby Riders were her favourite because they always made her feel like she was about to win. The act of winning was useless compared to the need to get to the win.

 

She reached into her purse and produced a bottle of vodka. To keep herself going, she added some sweet, sweet booze to the stale coffee. Now it tasted delicious. She’d been drinking since she woke up this morning and she wouldn’t stop until she went to bed.

 

The morning ticked on and people went in and out of the store and cafe. The clients consisted mostly of minors looking to buy cigarettes and the owner was mostly happy to indulge them. Nobody bothered the severe looking woman in a blue sun dress. Gone was her typical canary yellow suit. It was part of her armour, her shield but today anonymity was her name. Everyone had a reason to fear Yellow Diamond but nobody knew or gave a shit about Julia Cotton.

 

Yellow Diamond hissed as all of her Ruby Rider tickets turned out to be duds. She was rewarded with some cash winnings on the Keystone Motels and even got a couple of _win a free_ ticket rewards. It was always good this way. Taking another shot of spiked coffee, she brushed her hair out of her face like corn silk.

 

The owner went up to her table with a fresh coffee and a mickey of vodka. “For your pleasure, Ms. Cotton,” he smiled insincerely as she slapped down another wad of money on the sticky, greasy table.

 

“Give me more of everything, twice of what I ordered this morning and make it fast,” she ordered. The man was only too keen to obey. Even when she wasn’t a brutal crime boss, she knew how to crack the whip. He even brought her a pack of cigarettes, Blue Diamond’s favourite brand.

 

By the time that three pm came around, Yellow Diamond was done. She ended up breaking even between her winnings and losses. Frankly, it was okay with her. There were some days when she lost big and some days when she won big, but today was a rare day. It felt . . . good, just to break even. It was the same kind of good as dressing up as an ordinary women. It was the kind of escape from burden that being Julia Cotton was.

 

It was an indulgence for Yellow. Every Sunday was her day of gambling and just being alone. Being away from the court was like a breath of fresh air and every single time this came to an end she always thought about leaving it all behind forever.

 

She honestly didn’t give a shit about her sister Pink. Yellow actually wanted her sister to die. Though she loved her enough that today she was actually thinking of her as a girl instead of through the lens of trans stereotypes.

 

Blue, she would honestly miss the most. Then again, on some level Yellow was deeply disgusted by the fact that she was a sister fucker. Yet there would never be another woman who loved Yellow unconditionally. Anyone else she went with would only be a whore who wanted her for her looks or money. Nobody would ever love Yellow Diamond except blue Diamond.

 

And White Diamond. Yellow had hated her as soon as her child brain had developed enough sophistication to know what hate was. Her mommy did very bad things to her, but she was blessed in that she always did much worse to Pink Diamond; who was now mommy’s little princess. Grunting, Yellow scratched at her crotch through her sun dress as she waited for the car.

 

She nearly jumped out of her skin when someone came up behind her and put her in a choke hold. “Say goodnight, cunt,” they said in a melodious voice.

 

Yellow went for the gun in her purse when that attacker pulled the wig off her head. She didn’t relax but she forgot her gun. She was pushed forward and nearly fell on her ass when she finally managed to get a bead on her attacker.

 

Blue Diamond giggled as she held Yellow’s wig, shaking it around like some kind of trophy. “Nice dress,” she said in a mocking tone, “Did you get that at a second hand store?”

 

Yellow grit her teeth, ignoring the moisture building up in her pussy. The sun was bright on her bald head and she felt like a disco ball. “It’s a vintage dress. Now give me that wig before I knock your teeth out, Blue.”

 

“Who’s blue?” her sister asked condescendingly, playfully, “My name is Lakshmi Jones and I’m just a tourist from Bengal.” She pushed her chest forward to expose her large breasts in a threadbare Metallica T-shirt. She spun around and pushed her ass out, stuck in painted on daisy duke pants.

 

Yellow had to admire the look, “You look like a common whore,” she tried to crack the whip, but it was more like a limp noodle.

 

Blue spun around, the wind playing with her Iron Maiden themed hijab. “Well, a girl’s gotta earn her living somehow. And the easiest way to get paid is fucky-fucky, sucky-sucky, honey-honey!” She tossed the wig into Yellow’s hesitant arms and hugged her tight.

 

“So what do you want me to do to you, my love?” Blue purred into Yellow’s ear. “What’s your pleasure, Ms. Cotton?”

 

Yellow shivered but tried to keep her facade up. “Only you could get past my security detail.”

 

Blue responded by grabbing her sister’s box under her skirt, “And only you would want me to get past your security detail, and past your skirt.”

 

Yellow’s throat went dry and she licked her lips. “I think I want to get my hands dirty.”

 

“Then let’s take my car,” said Blue as she teased her lover’s folds.

 

The pair held hands and skipped towards a sapphire blue sports car. Walking to the back of the vehicle, Blue popped the trunk and looked at the naked woman inside. Ylonda looked up at the two; soaked with sweat, nude and terrified.

 

“Goodness,” Blue Diamond laughed, “You’ve gone and peed in my trunk. I think we should punish you later, and my sister will decide the punishment.”

 

Ylonda tried to beg through the hoop gag in her mouth. Nothing but slobber and moaning came out of her pie hole. She reached out with her zip tied hands only for Blue to slam the trunk shut again.

 

Blue took the driver’s seat, while Yellow took the passenger spot. “Head to this exact address per your vehicle’s GPS,” the austere woman commanded as she punched in coordinates into the car’s fancy guidance system. “My target will be there.”

 

“So who is this little girl?” Blue asked playfully as she took off with a screech of tires.

 

“My newest potential champion has a type, much like our personal Pearls. So I’m giving her something close to that type in order to get her interested.”

 

This made Blue diamond giggle with excitement, “Oh that’s so ruthless of you, Yellow. I could just cum from there.”

 

“Mind the fucking road,” Yellow diamond growled. “We stop here. My security detail have texted me and confirmed the target is coming this way. I want Emily Bailey to be mine to do with as I please.”

 

“You’re making me jealous,” Blue grinned as she slammed on the brakes.

 

It was easy work, both of the women had ample practice with the fine art of kidnapping and rape. White Diamond had not neglected her daughter’s education. Much like handling luggage, Yellow Diamond grabbed Ylonda from the trunk and threw her onto the middle of the road in what looked like a quiet, residential neighbourhood with a number of abandoned houses.

 

A few minutes later, an auburn haired girl with a long nose came down the road on her bicycle. Her heavy backpack was laden with books and her ears were full of pop music and head phones. Emily Bailey, high school student and ballerina saw the nude woman on the road and stopped instantly.

 

“Oh my god!” she cried as she put her bicycle against a blue sports car. “Are you okay?” she asked the naked, terrified girl lying on the road. The blonde haired girl looked up at her through black eyes and fresh blood dripped out of her nose. The girl was wearing a gag of some sort and the first thing she wanted to do was take it off.

 

“Don’t worry,” said Emily, “I’ll call the police in a second.”

 

Ylonda was trying to tell Emily to run. She was trying to beg her for help. She was trying to beg her to run away. She tried to warn Emily as Yellow Diamond walked up behind her with a tire iron in one hand.

 

There was a bone rattling clang as Yellow Diamond struck Emily upside the head. Ylonda began crying past her gag as her chance of escape was taken from her. She screamed silently as Blue Diamond grabbed her by the hair and started dragging her over the road and back to the trunk.

 

She barely got a chance to resist before she was thrown into the trunk and Emily Bailey's unconscious body was tossed in after her. The trunk shut and that was that.

 

Blue and Yellow Diamond smiled at one another in their car. Behind them, the security detail loaded the bicycle and Emily’s fallen backpack into a pickup truck. They drove off and soon so did the Diamond sisters.

 

“She’s pretty,” said Blue Diamond, running a red light. “But don’t you think you hit the poor dear too hard?”

 

Yellow scoffed and produced a flask of rum from her purse. “Nonsense, dear sister,” she took a long drink, “Brain trauma is good for sex. They don’t resist as much that way. Isn’t that why you put all your girls on heroine?”

 

“Resistance is where the fun comes in; heroine addiction gives them something to work for,” said Blue Diamond, “I don’t think your new champion will want to fuck a girl who lays there like a dead fish.”

 

“I don’t care if she does,” said Yellow, “She just needs to fuck a girl who looks like the girl of her dreams. Everything else will fall into place after that.”

 

As they drove back to the family manor, Yellow Diamond’s face shifted into a very unpleasant grin. “Dear, do you still have the rubber nose I gave you?”

 

“I know it makes you wet, dear sister,” said Blue with a demure smile.

 

“Good,” Yellow purred and put a hand on Blue’s thigh.

* * *

 

_Rhodonite’s House, Edmonton,_

 

Garnet liked Rhodonite’s house. It was a warm and cozy place full of tiny porcelain figures. It was like your aunt’s house that smelled like cigarettes and cookies all the time. The rug was thick and fuzzy and smelled like age, the walls were cream coloured and there were paintings up everywhere of beautiful vistas from the Shire.

 

Garnet smiled as she guided Padparadscha through math homework. Rhodonite was a busy woman, being the single mother of a highly autistic child. Garnet’s best subject in school was math and she was glad to be the tutor for the small brown girl that always had a smile and a delayed response.

 

While she might look slow, Padparadscha was the best student Garnet could hope for. She was patient, kind and when she didn’t understand something she was very clear about it. Likewise, Garnet just wanted to reward Padparadscha’s kindness and really be the best tutor she could possibly get.

 

“And we’re done now,” said Garnet. “I think you’re going to do perfectly on your mother’s test tomorrow.”

 

There was a pause as Padparadscha chewed on her stim necklace. “Do you think so, Garnet?” the girl was hesitant.

 

“Yes, Padparadscha,” smiled Garnet as she rubbed the girl’s hair, “You’re very smart and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

 

There was another pause as she chewed on the food grade silicon beads. “Thank you, Garnet! Did you know I’ve been doing push ups? I want to be strong like you!”

 

This made the older girl blush, “Now you’re being too kind, Padparadscha. You’re already plenty strong.”

 

The girl held up one of her arms and showed off her very minuscule but visible bicep. She kept gnawing on her necklace. “I’ve tried to do real ones but I’m not strong enough yet. So my mother showed me how to do girl push ups until I grow up.”

 

Attempting to demonstrated, the fourteen year old girl in all pink clothes got down on her hands and knees. Pads grunted as she did a knee push up. A second knee push up and a third before she fell to the floor amidst the math homework.

 

Done with all that stimulation, Padparadscha put her stim necklace back in her mouth. “I can do three! that’s more than I could do last week.”

 

“Just start out with something you can do first, Padparadscha,” Garnet gently advised, “Even I started out with girl push ups. I didn’t look like this overnight,” she joked as she flexed her own impressive biceps.

 

Padparadscha giggled through her stim necklace. “You’re so cool, Garnet. Do you want to see my new picture?” she asked.

 

Garnet had just begun putting away the graph paper, scrap paper and coloured pens. “You know I would love that. You’re such a talented artist.”

 

The girl was off, leaving Garnet to pack up the academic supplies. When she returned, she had between her hands a picture done in water colours. Vibrant greens, sparks of yellow and the stunningly realistic image of a tiny man with furry feet came to life before Garnet’s heterochromatic eyes.

 

“Now what is that?” Garnet asked, honestly shocked and impressed at the girl’s artwork. The tiny man stood by a round door set in a hill as he smoked a pipe that let out bubbles.

 

“It’s Bilbo Baggins,” Padparadscha explained as she gathered her thoughts, “I don’t like him smoking so I gave him a bubble pipe because it’s healthy and I like bubbles. Bilbo is a little man called a Hobbit who lives in a hole. It’s a very clean and cozy sort of hole and not dark or smelly. He never went on any adventures until one day a wizard named Gandalf hired him as a burglar for Thorin Oakenshield. Then he went on to help the Dwarves take back their home in the Misty Mountains.”

 

Garnet was used to these info dumps. She’d read the Hobbit in school and this wasn’t the first time that Padparadscha had shared her lore about the Hobbit and its sequels, the Lord of the Rings. “That’s wonderful, Padparadscha. I know that Bilbo himself would love this portrait you’ve done of him.”

 

The girl was so excited she dropped her stim necklace and began rubbing her hands together. “Do you think so, Garnet?”

 

Garnet beamed as she began to place Padparadscha’s school supplies on the book shelf. “I mean every word. You’re a very talented painter, it’s something I wish I could do. I’ve even bought myself some brushes so I can start to learn.”

 

The beaming grin on the girls’ face was worth more than all the diamonds in the world. “Oh Garnet! I can teach you how to paint!”

 

Garnet nearly began to cry from the girl’s pure sweetness, “I’d love that, Padparadscha. Now let me get you some juice. You’ve been working hard and your mother has supper ready in the crock pot.” As she headed towards the kitchen, she heard the young girl ask a question.

 

“Garnet, what’s this?” The thing in question was a book and a rather large one.

 

There was a moment of shock as Garnet realized that Padparadscha had taken the novel sticking out of her jacket pocket. “It’s a book I really love. I’ve read it already, but like you and the Hobbit I just keep coming back to it.”

 

The young autistic girl looked to the cover and read the title aloud. “The Lord of the End Times.” Staring back at her on the cover was an armoured villain with enormous horns sticking from his helmet and a burning light glowing from within the blank metal mask. “What’s it about?” She asked after about fourteen seconds.

 

She wondered just how much she could tell the girl. This wasn’t exactly kids stuff. “It’s about a man called the Everchosen,” said Garnet, “He was the son of the devil and the Gods chose him to end the world when they grew sick of it. To that end, he went on a quest to find the seven relics of the apocalypse. He was a cruel man who enslaved his father and the woman he loved. He didn’t want to be the Everchosen, but he had no choice.”

 

“It sounds scary,” blurted out Padparadscha without her usual pause.

 

For a moment Garnet weighed her words. “Yes, it is scary. It deals with some pretty heavy stuff, this book.”

 

There was a pause as the young girl chewed her necklace. “Why do you like a scary book like this?”

 

The answer was kid friendly, it was not honest. “Because it’s all make believe. None of it is real, that’s why I enjoy it so much. It’s just too silly to take seriously.” Garnet forced herself to smile and was grateful that Padparadscha found most human interaction to be opaque. She felt bad lying to the girl, but her mother probably wouldn’t like the answer she gave.

 

After she’d processed everything, Padparadscha put the book back in Garnet’s leather jacket on the door. “Okay, let’s go prepare supper together. Mother is still out with the Rutile twins.”

 

Yes, the two one armed twins who had the hots for the older lady, those two fucking dumbasses. “Yes, let’s go get dinner ready and you can tell me more about the Hobbit and the shire.”

 

Definitely it would be a nice, light dinner conversation. Much more so than the story of a man who raped the woman he loved and killed the world as an afterthought.

* * *

 

_The Cunt, that night_

 

Ylonda ate the dog food like it was tasty. She was no stranger to bulimia. Unlike Pearl and Brenda, she actually gave a shit about how she looked and frequently starved herself to stay thin and beautiful. However she hadn’t eaten in over thirty six hours and the dog food that Yellow Diamond provided was too tasty to pass up.

 

She began to cry as she realized what she’d been reduced to. Most mercilessly, the dim room had all the walls lined with mirror. No matter which say she looked, Ylonda could see her own reflection. She had no choice but to look at the bruised eyes and the white false teeth that replaced her own. The dentures moved around in her mouth, improperly fitted as they were; they caused her raw gums to rub and bleed.

 

She sobbed and threw aside the half empty can of gourmet dog food. Sitting down nude, Ylonda gave a feeble tug at the chain and collar that went around her neck. The sturdy steel chain rattled against the metal bolts in the floor. She was going nowhere. Putting her hands in her face, she cried and realized how hideous she’d become. She was damaged for life, she wished that these crazy women would just kill her now.

 

So it was a rather rude shock when the dim room lined with mirrors suddenly lit up with the brightness of a thousand suns. Ylonda screamed and covered her eyes. Having spent most of the day stuck inside a trunk, she blinked like a deer caught in headlights. In vain, she tried to cover up her nudity as best she could. She heard a door open somewhere and figures step into the bright light.

 

The blonde Avorkas sister squinted at the figures in the room. Something was wrong. She couldn’t see but for silhouettes but already something was amiss.

 

That was when she heard it.

 

The sound of carnival music playing.

 

Circus music.

 

If she hadn’t pissed herself in Blue Diamond’s car, she would have now.

 

Ylonda began to tremble and tears fell freely from her eyes. She trembled on the spot, too scared to even try to escape or get loose from the collar around her neck. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she wished they hadn’t.

 

There was Yellow Diamond.

 

Or more accurately, there was Yellow Diamond’s Clown Persona ( _Clownsona_ , if you will) in resplendent grease paint, giant shoes and baggy, ass-less pants. Her painted face was stretched wide in a simple but terrifying white mug with a fake moustache, black lipstick and bright red nose and eyes. Even her bald head went without a wig; painted up like an egg with an ace of spades atop it. Touching off the ensemble was a cute pair of plastic devil horns.

 

“When I dress like this, you can call me Pina, Pina Marino,” Yellow Diamond sang cheerfully. Her twin, heavily scarred breasts heaved and jiggled in the glaring light. “Down south is what I call Little Pina! Isn’t she fun?”

 

Ylonda looked numbly down to “Little Pina,” the custom built dildo created by Larimar. The deranged German had built a long, thick, rainbow dildo; ribbed for pleasure and pain. The icing on the cake was that the dildo had a face on the front that was a near perfect replica of Yellow Diamond. Little Pina was the perfect length and width that it would not give Ylonda a prolapsed vagina or rupture her bladder like the last Yellow Pearl had suffered.

 

Yellow Diamond gave Blue a hug, who was dressed in her own clown makeup ( _Clownsona_ , say it with me) and looked utterly thrilled to be here. Dressed like some kind of clown nun, Blue wore a shock white wig where the hair connected in a loop before resting on her exposed breasts. She playfully wiggled her hips in her strategically exposed nun’s costume; the crying clown makeup could not hide the hungry grin on her lips or the glee in her large eyes. True to her word, she had worn the big red nose that Yellow found so sexy.

 

Yellow, or rather Pina asked Ylonda, “So, have you ever gone down on a clown? If not, today is your lucky day, little girl!” As Julia Cotton, Yellow was innocuous and lived a normal life. As Pina Marino, she was fun and unpredictable; the life of the party. And it’s never a party until something or someone gets broken.

 

The Pearl sister trembled, losing her voice.

 

Blue spoke up, in a high voice like she was talking to a child. “No, Pina, I think this her first time; the poor, innocent thing. Her records say she’s afraid of clowns, all the way back to kindergarten.”

 

“Well, Bluey my love,” said Pina/Yellow, “We’ll just have to show this sweet little thing the fun, fun, _fun_ the three of us can have together!” She laughed again and gave Blue a big, sloppy clown kiss.

 

“Please,” Ylonda begged, “Kill me.”

 

“Not yet, little girl,” said Pina/Yellow, she knelt down and began stroking her hair. “I want to show you a good time, because today is your birthday and I just love birthday parties. I celebrate them in a very special way. This birthday we’ll go slow and pop your cherry. Next birthday, we’ll send all your aunties and uncles a piece of your hair so they know you’re still alive. The birthday after that, we’ll get you pregnant and send those aunties and uncles a picture of the baby, so that they know the family legacy lives on.”

 

“That’s so adorable,” gushed Blue in a creepy, childish voice.

 

“Now put your bum in the air and spread it like a good Yellow Pearl,” said Pina Marino.

 

At that moment, Ylonda cracked. “Yes, my Diamond,” she said in a cheerful voice and dead, lifeless eyes.

 

The tears didn’t stop until Yellow Pearl had experienced her first orgasm in this new life, a the hands of her beloved, immaculate, sexy diamond.


	7. We're all Whores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet has a tryout to be Yellow Diamond's Champion. 
> 
> Emily is shown her new life of slavery.
> 
> We see Ruby and Sapphire. 
> 
> Enjoy the depravity and Happy Fucking Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated for extreme violence and transphobic content and what is basically forced sex where a sex slave is forced to please a drugged woman. 
> 
> This shit gets dark people. I do not endorse rape or transphobia or other bigotry.

Pounding and Perseverance

 

Chapter Seven: We're all Whores

 

Author’s note: This story contains extreme violence and sexuality as well as imagery some religious people might find offensive. There is also transphobic language ahead so beware; I do not endorse transphobia or other forms of bigotry.

 

Reader discretion is advised

* * *

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HmNo5mhXnAE

_In the beginning, God Created the Heavens and the Earth._

 

_And God said, let there be light. And in the light he saw the pain of the innocent, the screams of the dying and the pleading of the doomed. And he found it pleasurable._

 

_From beneath his crusted, stained robes, God produced his turgid manhood and stroked. His ejaculation flooded the deep and filled the void and his lust remained yet unquenched._

 

_So God sought an innocent, a girl who sought the love of other girls. And he so hated her for the flaws he’d built into her that he pinned her to the hard earth and forced himself upon her as a savage beast. And God found her begging for mercy to be pleasing._

 

_Emily screamed for her mother but she was dead and rotting in hell. Her father hung crucified and the crows tore out his eyes and tongue with great hunger. Tears poured down her face as the very center of her faith violated her body, her soul and her trust. She had always been assured of God’s benevolence. God was her shepherd and the shepherd greatly hungered for the taste of sweet, sweet lamb just as surely as the wolf does._

 

_For he is a jealous god and jealousy begets perversion._

 

_Around the bone strewn Golgotha, Emily called for help but her voice failed her. The wind swallowed it up and the sound of crows grew louder. From the blackened, dreary skies, a white wolf descended. The bitch she-wolf dripped wet with arousal and her jaws similarly dripped with hunger._

 

_The crows descended from the cross and flew around the white she-wolf, who now stood like a woman. Piercing and empty, the crows eyed her with blue, pink and yellow eyes; their cawing seemed to egg on the white-wolf-who-devours._

 

_And God declared, let the White Wolf claim dominion over all. May she be the unchained predator in my garden, may her hunger never be slaked and her lust burn forever more._

 

_This is your life, now, Emily Bailey._

 

_The ravaged and frightened girl screamed as it was now the White Wolf, shaped as a cruel and wicked woman who raped her. The Wolf Woman opened her jaws and lunged for Emily’s throat—_

 

Emily yelped with pain as something burned her neck. Her hand moved to get it away, but something restrained her. She opened her eyes only to be blinded by a tremendous light. Frantically she shut her eyes and heard the sound of chains rattling. Sharp pain shot through her neck as she felt the chain wrapped around her throat.

 

The source of light pulled back and it took a few seconds for her eyesight to return; before it did she could hear the sounds of two people bickering.

 

“You took too long, you German, chrome dome sack of shit!” shouted a feminine voice with a deep Texas Twang. “The sedatives have worn off!”

 

There was a deep belly laugh as someone said something in a foreign language. “ _Aber im Deutschland, Mann bist Mann zum_ _Schaf gelauft!”_ Followed by more good natured belly laughing.

 

As her eyes adjusted to the light, Emily saw a bald, bearded man lift up his welders visor and shut down his blow torch. Next to him, a beefy woman in a nurse’s outfit stared at him.

 

“Yeah, do a barrel roll, mother fucker,” she jawed with a sarcastic Texas twang.

 

Without a blowtorch being waved in her face, Emily could make out that she was sitting on top of an operating table and there were shackles keeping her arms and legs in place. Leather straps prevented the iron restraints from rubbing her skin off, but they also retained the blood stains from the last victim.

 

Emily looked around, the aluminum chain around her neck rattling. She let out a pitiful squeak as she saw another woman next to her on an operating table. The key difference between the two of them was that this woman was missing her head. Glancing to the other direction, there was another woman; this time with a chainsaw thrust through her chest.

 

Horrifyingly, the woman’s glazed, dead eyes looked right into Emily’s. She screamed in horror only for the Texan nurse to smack her across the face. “Shut the fuck up,” she drawled. There was a wet smacking noise as the nurse chomped on chewing gum. She blew a pink bubble and popped it before delivering Emily another smack for good measure. “Pearls don’t speak ‘till it’s time for you to tell daddy how big he is.”

 

“Who are you people, where am I?” Emily asked frantically, struggling against her chains. “What is this? Where’s Stella?”

 

“Hello and welcome to the Cunt,” The German greeted merrily. “I’m Larimar and this is Cheeseburger Quartz; though most of us call her Cheezy.” He chortled with mirth again as he set down his welder’s torch upon a work bench.

 

Emily had no idea what was going on. The sting of Cheeseburger Quartz’s slap was fresh in her mind, as were the two dead bodies to the left and right of her. “Please, I have a family,” she begged. “They’ll be looking for me. I don’t know what you want but I won’t tell a soul about this.”

 

Cheezy laughed, “Your damn right, honey,” she took her gum and stuck it onto the metal plate hanging from Emily’s chain. “Pearl’s don’t tell shit to nobody. What you are is the lowest of the low. You’re here for your holes and that’s about it! And if you decide to start trouble, we here in the Cunt will shank a skank.”

 

Cheezy snorted and pulled a cigarette from behind her ear. “We’ve turned skank shanking to a fine art up in this bitch. So, Pearl 01079, get comfortable because we’re going to be putting your booty-hole to the test!”

 

The girl on the slab could barely comprehend what was happening to her. Rather than talk and risk another slap, she glanced at herself. Her clothes were gone and replaced with some kind of outfit like a ballerina. Her sweat soaked into a blue shirt with a star in the center. White leggings and honest to goodness ballerina shoes almost made her look like a kid’s a cartoon character.

 

The gravity of her situation was starting to dawn on her. Emily screwed her eyes shut to try and keep from sobbing. Her upper lip started trembling and tears started streaming down her cheeks when Cheeseburger Quartz pulled a switch blade from her front pocket.

 

The burly Texan woman scoffed as she held out a cigarette. Larimar generously restarted his blowtorch to light the smoke for her. Taking a drag, she flicked open her blade and pressed it to Emily’s cheek. All sound ceased from the girl as tears and snot freely dripped out of her. Her reddened eyes beheld the people who had turned her from a person into a Pearl.

 

“Now some ground rules here, sweetie-pie,” Cheezy blew smoke into Emily’s face, earning a cough from her. “You got no rights. You fucky-fucky and sucky-sucky when the bosses say so. Yellow Diamond is your owner and she’s got something special planned for you. Do not fuck with Yellow Diamond.”

 

Cheezy put out the cigarette on her tongue and threw it to the ground. “The only way you’re getting out of this if you forget everything. Anything you had up there, forget it.” Her knife travelled down Emily’s cheek and all the way down to the fork of her legs.

 

Emily bit her lip to keep from bursting into tears. Frozen with terror, things only got worse as Cheezy suddenly burst out laughing.

 

“Wait? Does this Pearl have a dick?” the Texan belted out.

 

“Birth records say she was born Steven Bailey and last year transitioned to Emily,” Larimar supplied. The jocular German addressed her directly, “But don’t let that get you down. Yellow Diamond has decided not to castrate you.”

 

“Oh! We got us a trap Pearl down in this berg!” Cheezy laughed.

 

“I’m not a trap,” came the quiet, squeaky voice.

 

“The fuck did you say?” Cheeseburger Quartz snarled, her humor gone.

 

“I’m a girl,” said Emily, “I’m not a trap or a pearl. I’m a real, live girl.”

 

She gagged as Cheezy grabbed her by the throat. “What the fuck did I just say? You are not a girl because girls are people! We got your name! We got your ass! If you step out of line and talk back to anybody around here I will unscrew your head and shit down your neck!”

 

Emily could only nod as Cheeseburger Quartz waved her knife around like a madwoman, nearly slicing off one of Larimar’s ears. The German remained utterly cheerful. “Well, it’s time to get to work. Yellow Diamond will want to perform an inspection! Just watch out though, if White Diamond shows up she might want to sample you” he winked at her, “And _Gott in Himmel_ only knows what she’ll do,” he finished with another cheerful laugh.

* * *

 

_Calgary, Alberta, Thirteen years ago_

 

_Cherise looked at the only other girl on the playground. Kindergardten was finished and there was nobody else to play with. Her daddy ted was nearby but he was on the phone talking about real boring stuff. Since he wasn’t able to play with her and they were waiting for daddy Bill, Cherise decided to approach the lonely little girl sitting on the swings._

 

_Beneath the rusted, creaking swings, Cherise marched confidently to the girl. Cherise took special note of her eyes. The girl had two different colour eyes; maybe it meant she was magic or maybe she was a monster._

 

“ _Hello,” said Cherise to the girl, “The lady on your shirt had boobies.”_

 

_The girl looked up from the battered, dog eared book she was reading. She blinked her mismatched eyes and looked down at her shirt. Indeed, the woman riding a pterosaurr in metal bikini did have boobies. “Yes she does because she’s heavy metal. One day I’ll be heavy metal and I’ll have boobies too.”_

 

“ _I want to be heavy metal but I don’t want boobies, they’re floppy,” said Cherise, “My name is Cherise. what’s your name?” she asked._

 

“ _My name is Garnet,” said the little girl, wiping her running nose on a grubby hand. “Do you like Lovecraft? I’m reading the Mountains of Madness.”_

 

_This made Cherise squeal with glee. “I love Mountains of Madness! It’s my favorite story in the whole, wide world! Daddy Ted says I shouldn’t read it because it has a word that starts with N, but I like it. I don’t like princesses; I like monsters.”_

 

“ _I like monsters too!” Garnet squealed with equal delight. “I like ghouls and shaggoths and Mi-go and Star spawn! I like all the monsters!”_

 

“ _I love the monsters too!” Cherise shouted as she and Garnet pulled into a tight hug. “Let’s play Lovecraft!” She proposed._

 

_Garnet agreed only too readily. Soon the playground became a lost temple of the gods. The birds in the sky became flying Polyps. The sandbox became an unknown, nameless monster that the girls made up on the spot. They ran and screamed with mock terror and ran more. They tackled one another as demons and space ghosts possessed them and laughed as the whole world burned in the fires of madness._

 

“ _Uh! I’m dead! I’m gone mad!” gasped Garnet as she fell onto the ground and let her tongue flop out._

 

“ _I’m dead! Goodbye, cruel world!” croaked Cherise, falling on the ground next to Garnet._

 

_For about thirty seconds the girls were silent, when the giggles started breaking through. The giggling turned into laughter which turned into full of cackling of delight. It was truly a good day. The sun was starting to dip low in the sky, hours lost in moments as childish fun took over all concerns._

 

_Then it all came crashing down._

 

_Daddy Bill god off his cell phone and walked towards the girl. “Hey pumpkin, come here and give daddy a hug!”_

 

_Cherise meant to give her second favourite daddy a hug when suddenly a muscular woman who looked a lot like Garnet came running across the playground. The woman reeked of booze and in one hand she threateningly waved a vodka bottle. “Get away from my daughter, Pedo!” she screamed as she mercilessly punched Bill in the dick._

 

_Bill fell like a house of cards and curled up on the ground. Cherise screamed as Garnet ran at the crazy lady and grabbed her leg. “Don’t hurt him, Ruby, he’s my friend’s daddy! Don’t hurt him!”_

 

_Little Cherise was bawling her eyes out when a second woman approached them seemingly out of nowhere. Nobody had heard her approach and she was as silent as the grave. She eyed Ruby and Garnet with one brown eye and one that was white and glazed over. “Ruby, you were supposed to pick up our daughter hours ago; you worthless piece of garbage.”_

 

“ _I got held up after the boxing match and this pretty girl wanted my autograph!” Ruby screamed at her wife. She waved the liquor bottle in her wife’s face. Ruby barely had time to register as Sapphire threw a punch with her posthetic hand and shattered the vodka bottle. Liquor and broken glass exploded everywhere and Ruby shrieked with rage. “Fuck! You dumb cunt!”_

 

“ _Say that one more time, Ruby and I’ll make sure you regret it,” Sapphire warned menacingly. “Now pick up our daughter. You’re not getting any dinner tonight so I suggest you change any plans you had.”_

 

“ _That’s not fair, Sapphy!” Ruby shouted, scooping up Garnet, who was now crying just as hard as Cherise was. “It isn’t my fault I’m late!”_

 

_The two women marched off, fighting like cats and dogs. Cherise could only sob and help her injured daddy up._

* * *

 

_Rose Thorn Street, Edmonton_

 

 

Garnet stepped into the center of the basketball court where about twenty or so people were gathered. She flexed her shoulders and turned her head side to side, working out the kinks like an old time pugilist before the main event. One of the guys in the crowd sunk a three pointer. There was a moment of celebration before all eyes went to Garnet.

 

Garnet regarded them with indifference. Taking off her glasses, she stuck them into her green hoodie. One man, more muscular than most strutted up to her. “Name’s Connor, I represent Yellow Diamond.”

 

Garnet said nothing. Connor waited and waited but the young woman just looked at him like she could see through him. He nodded, the muscles in his neck straining and his tank top looking a size too tight. Something about him reminded Garnet of Amethyst’s piece of shit cousin, Jasper.

 

“I’m in charge of your audition,” he told her, waiting for a reply.

 

Garnet blinked. Connor nodded.

 

“They tell me you’re either a real bad mother fucker or just some some cunt with more guts than sense,” he smirked.

 

“Shut the fuck up and get started,” Garnet snapped at him, like he was in her way.

 

She saw the man grit his teeth before reaching into his pocket. Inside her hoodie her hands clenched and her pulse spiked. The MMA fighter relaxed, but only a little when Connor revealed the white dice in his hand. “Pick five guys,” he smirked at her, flashing a gold tooth.

 

Garnet rolled her eyes like Connor was something he stepped in. At random she pointed to five people in the crowd with nothing but contempt. “The dick-cheese in the waffle green sweater. That piece of garbage with the knockoff shoes. The bitch with the ponytail. That piece of crap with the leather jacket. And that fucking idiot right there.”

 

The mood in the crowd was less than spectacular but Garnet was honestly not here to make friends and influence people. If anything she loved to be so hated the way these wastes of skin were looking at her.

 

There was a plastic click as Connor threw the dice at the ground. “Nine, good number,” he laughed as he pulled a H&K pistol out of his back pocket. “Alright, sweetheart, you’re what you wanted.”

 

Garnet ground her teeth and focused on Connor; something she would regret. A fist flew out from the side and struck Garnet upside the head. The fighter spun out of control and nearly hit the ground.

 

Garnet barely had time to recover as another first caught her in a perfect liver shot.

 

“Two!” she heard the crowd cry out.

 

Wait, two?

 

Someone got her with a punch in the face and she flew backwards, landing on her ass.

 

“Three!” cried the crowd, totally ecstatic at the ass kicking that Garnet had been dumb enough to sign up for.

 

Oh so that’s how it was.

 

Someone, the guy with the shit shoes threw a kick. He was aiming for the fork of Garnet’s legs but she rolled out of the way at the last second. His strike went wide and threw him off balance slightly. There was a growling like an angry wildcat at Garnet grabbed him by the calves and pulled his legs from under him.

 

_Crunch!_

 

There was a truly beautiful noise as the back of the guy’s head hit the pavement. The crowd suddenly stopped. Red hot rage flooded Garnet’s system as she suddenly had a very clear focus of what to do. Instinct guided her and revenge motivated her.

 

Someone threw a punch at her, the woman in the ponytail. Instead of duck it, Garnet threw her head forward and met the knuckles with the thickest part of her skull. Hand bones broke as the woman lunged backwards. She didn’t have time to scream in pain as Garnet shot up like a starving lioness.

 

A flurry of punches hit the woman, breaking her nose, knocking out teeth and finally landing a perfect upper cut that sent her to the ground.

 

Somebody, Mr. Green sweater tackled Garnet but didn’t knock her down. The pair grappled on the cracked asphalt but Garnet was just in no mood for it. She lunged forward and figured she may as well play their game but better.

 

Her white teeth flashed as she lunged for the fork of the guy’s muscular arm. He cried out as Garnet began biting him. The only other person in the game, the last man chosen threw several punches at Garnet’s head. His bloodies knuckles bounded off her skull as she kept her teeth latched in.

 

There was a wet _rip_ as Garnet pulled back her head and spat out a mouth full of human. The guy grabbing her let go, tears of agony screaming down her face as he tried to staunch the flow. Blood dripping down her face like a possessed savage, she punched the last standing guy in the larynx. She didn’t even stop to watch him fall as she ran behind Mr. Green-sweater and kicked him as hard as she could behind the knee.

 

The sound of a kneecap buckling would normally sicken Garnet but she wasn’t feeling very good. Actually the worse she hurt these idiots the better she felt. For a brief second she wished the other fifteen fucking morons would try their luck. Only Connor’s gun kept her from picking a fight with any more of these human shit-streaks.

 

“You didn’t make it to nine,” Connor chuckled, “But I don’t think Yellow Diamond will mind too much. Next test is speed and five more contestants.”

 

This time the five selected themselves, though there was a degree of hesitation to get near Garnet; as if at any moment her hunger for human flesh would become uncontrollable.”

 

Down went the dice. “Five laps, anything goes.”

 

Exhausted from the fight and dizzy from the blows to the head she’d taken, Garnet was furious at herself for not being as fast as she could be. Five people, all fairly light and athletic were sprinting ahead of her around the old basketball court.

 

There was pride on the line for her, every person better than her was a deadly insult that could only be remedied with brutal means.

 

There was also Pearl on the line. Her life depended on Garnet being better and stronger than everyone else.

 

Garnet’s muscles and lungs screamed as she pushed past the straggler. The guy threw an elbow at Garnet, only her her to catch his left hand. Without much effort she grabbed his pinkie and twisted as hard as she could. The guy howled in pain and fell to the ground. She trampled him like the human filth he was. A burst of speed saw her overtake two more of the street thugs.

 

She was met with elbows and fists. Like a ravenous cougar, she returned it with much worse.

 

Five laps felt like an eternity and an eye blink all at the same time. The fighter doubled over and vomited up the energy bar she’d eaten before coming here. A few people laughed and were quickly shut up when Garnet glared at her.

 

“Next up is a knowledge test, sugar pie,” Connor smirked, producing a sheet of paper out of his pocket. “Get any one of these questions wrong and you’re fucking out of here.”

 

A look of pure, undisguised hatred met Connor. “What is seven times fifteen?”

 

“One hundred and five,” Garnet spat out, literally spitting blood down the front of her shirt.

 

“How many ounces to a gram?”

 

“Zero point zero thirty-five,” Garnet grit, her hands shaking and her legs trembling. As she tried to regain her breath the questions kept coming.

 

“Which two continents share a land border?”

 

“Europe and Asia, I’m not a fucking idiot; like these trash,” she contemptuously referred to the rabble wanting her to fail.

 

“What is the numerical value of pi?”

 

For a moment Garnet’s mind froze. Then she remembered the episode of Doctor Who she’d seen last night. “It’s three point fourteen, one, five, nine.”

 

“Very good sweetheart,” he said condescendingly. “You get a gold star from the teacher.”

 

Garnet exhaled with relief. Thank god for her obsession with science fiction shows.

 

Suddenly a white, unmarked van pulled up to the basketball court. The people watching and the people tending their wounds suddenly started talking among themselves. Pulling into reverse, the driver of the van stopped his vehicle as the man riding shotgun jumped out. Judging by their fine tailored suits and hidden body armor in their suit jackets, they were Yellow Diamond’s inner circle. There was a moment of excitement as the common criminals were graced with the presence of the inner circle.

 

Garnet looked to Connor, “What the fuck is this?”

 

“For this last test all you have to do is survive sixty seconds,” he smirked. “But I don’t think you will.”

 

The man in shotgun hit open the latch and someone or something came running out of the van. Garnet made in the early morning light some kind of jacked up, muscled man wearing a pig mask. “ _Oink-Oink!”_ the masked man shrieked like a wild boar in heat.

 

Garnet hardly had a chance to put her fists up when the pig man grabbed Mr. Green-sweater and crushed her windpipe like a toilet paper tube. Howling like a stuck pig, the huge man didn’t waste time before charging at the pony tail woman.

 

Her cry of surprise was nothing compared to the cry of agony when the pig man ruptured both her eyes with his thumbs. With barbarous cruelty, Imperial Topaz pushed his thumbs deeper and through the woman’s eye sockets; scrambling the brain and stopping the squeals of pain.

 

He was on Garnet next and the real test began.

 

Garnet was smaller than him, faster lighter. She was also more exhausted than he was. He threw a blow into his ribs; the lower ones, the ones most likely to puncture a lung if broken. Imperial Topaz hardly seemed to notice as he threw a canon of a punch at Garnet. The woman deflected it, but the momentum and force spun her to the side.

 

He shot out with a kick nearly as bad as a mule’s. The blow only caught her thigh but she felt like her thigh bone had broken. At the very least she was looking at a deep muscle bruise that would take ages to heal.

 

Garnet struck him with a shot to the solar plexus and liver. Imperial didn’t even flinch as his next punch landed.

 

Stars filled her field of vision as Garnet flew backwards and bounced off the chain-link fence surrounding the basketball court. The kick to the head was the worst she’d taken in her life and her limbs went dead. There was a loud snoring noise as Garnet’s involuntary impulses went haywire and she nearly swallowed her own tongue.

 

The Navy Seal turned cannibal serial killer grabbed his downed prey and started speed bagging Garnet. Underneath the animal madness there was a still solid sense of strategy; a sense of where to hit for maximum pain and where to hit for lethal effect. A sense of sadism won slightly over the need for instant death of prey.

 

He was going to rip out her throat with his teeth when men armed with taser guns struck him. “ _Hurr! Hurtz!”_ He squealed as the tasers were cranked up to full power. Limbs convulsing, Imperial Topaz hit the ground like a ton of bricks. He dropped Garnet like ten pounds of shit in a five pound bag. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she landed on her muscular ass. More deep muscle bruises to worry about.

 

The men in tasers screamed as two more armed guards put Imperial in shackles that looked like they were meant to hold a full grown gorilla.

 

Garnet panted as the edged of her vision went black. She didn’t hear the sound of those expensive prada shoes but she saw the yellow slacks and canary tie and knew who she was dealing with.

 

She was falling in and out of consciousness as somebody gave her an injection of something. Yellow Diamond’s lips were moving but Garnet couldn’t hear.

 

“Can you hear me now, Garnet?” Yellow Diamond asked, clinical and dispassionate.

 

Garnet nodded, trying to form words. Bubbles of drool and blood oozed out of her mouth and her nose was still leaking red human juice. If she were to look at a mirror right now she wouldn't be able to recognize her own face. If Amethyst were here she’d start cracking jokes about _Rocky_ and how Garnet loved Adrian.

 

“You did exactly as I expected,” Yellow Diamond dusted her suit off. “I’m glad you lasted as long against Imperial Topaz. He did kill and eat my last champion so your performance was adequate.”

 

“Adequate,” Garnet croaked. She couldn’t even recognize her voice.

 

The cruel woman in yellow nodded. “I’m not going to sugar coat it for you, Garnet. I need an artist, not a contractor. I have a bag with fifty thousand dollars in it, you take it whether you choose to be my champion or not. If you say yes to my offer, then you’ll fight against Imperial Topaz in the championships; that’s assuming you beat Blue and Pink’s champions as well. Not to mention the five million dollar grand prize if you beat him.”

 

Garnet nodded, her head still swimming. She briefly eyed the dark skinned woman doctor checking her vital signs. With the eye that wasn’t totally swollen shut. Everything was still spinning but thanks to her injection she could at least stand up under her own power. Just the act of moving an arm felt like an Olympic event.

 

“She needs immediate medical attention and she’s showing signs of a concussion,” the woman asserted, sounding honestly concerned for Garnet. “He could have killed her or raped her!”

 

“I know that, Dr. Maheswaran,” Yellow diamond huffed, “Do you have any other useless information I already know?”

 

The doctor bit her lip and continued assessing Garnet’s health and doing the best first aid she could.

 

While the doctor disinfected the teeth marks on her neck, Garnet took notice of how the two of them were sitting down inside of a very plush and fancy limousine. Sitting next to Yellow Diamond like an accessory was a pearl, a young one who looked strikingly like the woman Garnet met at a gas station not long ago.

 

“Being my champion will see you take home a six figure paycheck for each fight,” Yellow Diamond explained. “But I have a theory it’s not just money that keeps you fighting. Am I wrong, Garnet?”

 

She shook her head and winced as Dr. Maheswaran began stitching up the worst parts of her face.

 

“I believe you have a drive for excellence,” Yellow Diamond eyed up the fighter very much like a slave owner at the auction. “Most of my people are artists because I’m not looking for contractors who will rush through a job as fast as they can in order to get a new contract.” The crime lord reached into her jacket and produced a packet of paper and a pen. “My contracts are iron clad, they are binding. Sign and you will be my champion, my hand, my angel of death. You’ll get another shot at Imperial Topaz and a chance to have the pretty Pink Pearl. So really think about this.”

 

Garnet already had.

 

Her shaky hand grabbed the pen and started writing her name. A deal with the devil. Then again, sometimes a soul is a worthy bargaining chip.

 

“I will kill him,” Garnet growled. “And many more.”

 

The criminal matriarch smiled like a killer. “Get yourself rested. On Monday we can talk about and revise your training and diet; make you the warrior you were born to be. Welcome to the Yellow Court, Garnet.”

 

The fighter took a deep breath as the drugs from Dr. Maheswaran really started to make her feel good. She was actually feeling too good; something in that designer cocktail of drugs was making her happy in the pants. The wetness in her panties wasn’t blood.

 

“Pearl, please help out Garnet,” instructed Yellow Diamond, who licked her lips. “Take her pants off and get to work. Give her a nice basic once over; don’t use teeth unless she asks you. When she has a few more fights under her belt, you can really take her to the stars and use the toys.”

 

Emily put on her best smile as she started unbuckling the bloodied woman’s pants. As scared as she was of the beaten, battered and bloody woman she was much more afraid of Yellow Diamond. Screaming on the inside, she forced Garnet’s pants down and got to work rewarding the champion.

 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The German lines translate to roughly "But in Germany, Men are Men and Sheep run" very rough translation**


	8. The Seeds We Sow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet gets dragged deeper into the world of the Diamonds, 
> 
> Pink Diamond Hatches a plan, 
> 
> Blue Diamond has some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains incredibly graphic content. I challenged myself to come up with the most evil shit I can. 
> 
> One character uses deeply racist language. Full warning ahead. 
> 
> Also I do not endorse racism or bigotry in anyway. If you are offended please let me know.

Pounding and Perseverance:

 

Chapter Eight: We sow the seeds

* * *

 

_The Cunt, Present Day_

 

Zandra screamed awake as the searing pain brought her back to consciousness. Glancing around, she cried again at the bright halogen work lights burning her retinas. The stench of blood, sweat and semen raped her brain through her nostrils and the memory of what had happened ripped apart her very soul and heart.

 

No longer a young blonde, she screamed in pain as none other than Blue Diamond sat across her lap. “Hello, Zandy,” said the lustrous and emotionally manipulative diamond. She shifted her womanly hips and earned another scream of searing, burning agony from the blonde.

 

Zandra responded by starting to cry openly, tears running down her face and joining the smeared makeup and masqera that she’d applied a lifetime ago. Blue diamond cocked her head and pretended to listen to Zandra. “I just wanted to let you know that you were the best lawyer I ever had and that I was sad when you chose not to continue working for me.” She shifted her hips and this time was rewarded with a loud pop from what was left of the lawyer’s kneecaps.

 

Blue Diamond stood up and Zareen doubled over in agony, unable to speak or think. “I miss when you were Blue Zircon, things were so simple then,” lamented Blue Diamond as she adjusted her midnight blue hijab. “On the bright side, your knees don’t look too bad. If I so choose, we can save your legs and even make it so that you don’t have to get them amputated. My men were less gentle than I’d hoped; your kneecaps probably look like crushed pottery by this point.”

 

“What the fuck do you want?” shrieked Zareen, “It’s done! I signed the forms, I wasn’t going to go to the police! Why did you do this, you crazy bitch!”

 

Blue diamond tutted as she stepped over to the halogen lights and dimmed them slightly. “You haven’t even asked me how I was doing? Do you know how disappointed I was when you chose not to renew your ten year contract with me? We were doing so well. Oh, and your wife Zareen isn’t doing so well; I thought you should know.”

 

Gasping and panting, sweating like a caged animal, Zandra forced herself to sit up in the steel rolling chair she was tied to. As she panted and heaved, her eyes were greeted by the sight of her late wife. All things considering, she was pretty fresh; there weren’t even any flies in the giant, ripped stomach wound she was sporting. Even the meat hook that scrambled her insides looked shiny and rust free; practically brand new!

 

Zandra started gasping and sputtering. She was trying to say something, but the sight of her dear wife brutally murdered while tied up in a chair was making it hard to get the words out.

 

“Yellow didn’t want Yellow Zircon to marry you,” Blue continued to lament, “But I said that it would be good for morale. I had hoped that finding your love at work would make you want to work for me for forever. Alas, it was not meant to be,” she gave a little sad smile. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry I killed your family. Little Reenie bled to death about five minutes ago; I’m sorry you can’t say goodbye.”

 

From the former Blue Zircon, there was screaming that went on forever. She screamed so loud and long that blood started to spill and splatter from her throat. The screaming continued until her voice couldn’t keep it up and it turned into some sort of base animal noise; like a goose honking. It was comical if you were a psychopath.

 

Blue took a few steps, gently rubbing the back of Zandra’s neck in a motherly fashion. She nodded as if she was listening to the screaming and could understand. As the honking, pleading, pathetic animal noises started to die down, she wrapped her hand around her former lawyer’s throat. “Now that you’ve got that out of your system, your son Emile is over there.”

 

Zandra could barely see through her puffy, tearing eyes. It was better this way because she could barely make out the headless body on the ground with broken knees and elbows. She started to hork and bellow weakly, like a calf caught in a barb wire fence.

 

Her Diamond took off her hijab and let her luminous chocolate hair fall free. “Now for a twelve year old, your son cleaned up nicely. Once we cleaned off the blood and semen he was going to work the glory holes with the rest of the Lady-Boy Pearls. Sadly one of White Diamond’s henchmen got to him first; a gentleman named Boulder.” She pulled a shimmering silk kerchief out of her pocket and wiped Zandra’s face with it. “Boulder took the head and started using the still warm mouth in front of us. We got it on video if you want to see it.”

 

Zandra shuddered at Blue Diamond’s touch. Naked animal terror splashed across her features like a venomous snake were poised to strike her.

 

“There is a bit of good news,” Blue Diamond’s voice grew jubilant, “We found your daughter Rania and she is definitely being inducted into our Pearl roster as a proper Pearl.”

 

Miracle of miracles, tragedy of tragedies, Zandra’s voice creaked through the trauma and horror. “She’s two; she’s still in diapers.” As if Blue Diamond would be moved by pity or remorse.

 

A frown touched Blue Diamond’s face, a disappointed matriarch frustrated by her peasant’s foolishness. “For years you gamed the foster care system to provide Pearls for my whore house and victims for Pink Diamond’s snuff films; many of them were younger than your little crotch fruit.” She sniffed and threw her kerchief on the concrete floor. “People like you sicken me. Everybody wants bacon but nobody wants to get blood on their hands. I think you only worked for me because you never had to see the factory floor of my business; and that’s not someone I can allow to live.”

 

The Diamond matriarch smiled again, “On an unrelated note, have you ever had sex with a dog? It takes quite a bit of training and drugs but a good mastiff is roughly the size of a man; but more vigorous.” Her smile started to melt into a lecherous, evil grin, “I have some handsome dogs that my handlers are bringing right now.”

 

The sound of canines barking filled Zandy’s ears and calf whimpering started to peal out of her throat again. She turned as rough hands cut the zip ties holding her to the chair and she tried to scream as those same rough hands cut off the dirty, blood stained night clothes she wore.

 

“Yeah, my cute little Zircon,” Blue said, a stream of drool falling into her cleavage, eyes clouded with lust that offended nature and god, “Let’s do it doggy style before you go out.”

 

* * *

 

_Garnet’s House, Present_

 

Cherise knocked on the front door of Garnet’s house. She clenched a hand full of math textbooks in her hand and some scrap paper. The brand new calculator bought by Daddy Ted and Papa Bill felt heavy in her front pocket. A fresh batch of pens stood in a pocket protector. She’d gone and turned full nerd. Waiting at the door, she sincerely hoped that Sapphire wouldn’t answer the door. She knew that Ruby wouldn’t answer the door since she was still in prison. The young woman shuddered at the thought of the last time that Ruby answered the door . . . bare ass nude.

 

The door opened and at first Cherise was happy. Then she was horrified, “Oh my god, Garnet!” she gasped, “What happened!”

 

Garnet grunted, her face was bruised and discoloured but at least now people could recognize her. Lucky enough she’d not lost any teeth from her trial with Yellow Diamond and the insane pig man who wanted a piece of her. “Hey Cherise,” Garnet grunted and pressed an ice pack into her swollen cheek. “I’m sort of on my period so sorry if I’m a bit cranky.”

 

“Your face is fucked,” Cherise was horrified, “Did a man do this to you? Was it a new girlfriend? Did Sapphire do this?”

 

“Sapphire never laid a hand on me,” Garnet muttered, “It was always verbal abuse, nothing that would leave a mark or evidence; believe me I tried reporting her. Do you want to come in? My pussy feels bruised and it’s really hard to stand up.”

 

Numb and in shock, Cherise let Garnet take her hand and walk into the house. The home looked much the same as the last time she’d visited. The couch still had Garnet’s bed sheets on it, since Sapphire refused to allow her any privacy. The pair sat down on the couch as Garnet put the ice pack on her crotch. The young fighter winced and let out a sigh of relief. An empty bottle of pain killers lay flat on the coffee table. “You want some coffee or tea, Cherise?”

 

“I appreciate your help with math class, Garnet,” said Cherise unevenly, “But what the fuck is going on with you?”

 

Garnet shook her head, grabbing a cold cup of coffee next to a bottle of lube and a vibrator with dead batteries. “It’s nothing. Remember when I told you that I had a new job? Well it’s a pretty tough league I’m fighting in.”

 

Cherise didn’t buy it for one single second, “Garnet, you look like death warmed over. You said you’d found some new fight opportunities. You look like you owe money to the mafia and you’ve got a week to pay them back before they kill you.”

 

“Garnet I’m leaving for work, what is she doing here?” Sapphire ordered and demanded of her daughter, as she strode through out of the kitchen in her nurse uniform.

 

“Go kill yourself Sapphire!” Garnet screamed, throwing her coffee mug at her mother. Sapphire didn’t flinch as the mug flew past her head and shattered against a wall. “Suck on a tailpipe, blow your brains out, slit your wrists, play in traffic; I don’t care!”

 

Sapphire nodded, “I want her gone when I get back. I will be home by eleven tonight and I want rent money left on the kitchen counter.” She turned around and left.

 

Cherise looked back from where Sapphire was to Garnet. Garnet’s knuckles clenched white on the sofa cushions, like she was on the verge of ripping them apart. She tried again, “Garnet, I’m your best friend. We experimented together when we hit puberty; by this point I think of you as family. Garnet, I’m scared shitless for you. I have no idea what’s going on with you.”

 

The fighter let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She raised one hand and rubbed her swollen temple. Garnet shifted once more; it was impossible to sit down or masturbate comfortably since Imperial Topaz kicked her in the crotch hard enough to almost crack her pussy bone. “Look Cherise, I’m involved in something very exclusive. Think like secret societies and the Illuminati.”

 

“Like the movie, Eyes Wide shut?” Cherise asked incredulously, “Garnet, I appreciate your partial honesty but I’m still scared shitless for you. If you’re palling around with Jimmy Hoffa and the Men in Black then something is going to go wrong eventually for you and I don’t see your picture on the back of a milk carton.”

 

“I’m not working for the Mafia,” Garnet groaned, “It’s more like I do some fights for these crazy rich women; oil patch millionaires. They like fights and they pay good. This is my chance to make it big before I’m thirty. Look my heart hurts and my doctor says I have something called endometriosis; so I'm super tired. Can we just do math homework together?”

 

Cherise was going to say something when there was a pounding rattling on the door. Garnet’s friend jumped in the sofa as a loud voice with a Norwegian accent screamed like a maniac. “Open the fucking door! You can’t fucking hide from me! I can see the motorcycle in the driveway!”

 

Garnet jumped off the couch, grunting in agony as she forced her period and beating ravaged body to the gaudy ceramic owl over the fireplace. Throwing the lid off the ceramic owl, Garnet reached in and pulled out a handgun. While she put her hand back into the owl, Cherise jaw dropped.

 

The man at the door screamed again as he pounded away. “You can’t hide from me! I haven’t got all day and this could get bloody! Get the fuck out!”

 

There was a click as Garnet produced a clip of ammo from the ceramic owl and loaded the gun. As she pulled back the slide, she ordered Cherise, “Get in the bathroom now.”

 

“What?” Cherise panic whispered.

 

“Down the hall, bathroom, now!” Garnet snapped,

 

“I’m giving you to the count of three, you hear me!” the door shook so hard it seemed like it would fly off its hinges. “Get out, coward!”

 

Garnet ran to the front door as the man outside gave his last ultimatum. “One! Two! Three! Get ready because here I—

 

Garnet opened the door. Standing in front of her was a shirtless man covered from neck to fingernails in Nazi and white supremacist tattoos. The man looked at Garnet with mild shock; he blinked his eyes and smacked himself up the head. Behind the door, Garnet kept her finger on the trigger of her gun and flicked off the safety.

 

The man held up a crumpled picture of Sapphire, clenched with a death grip in his hand. He looked at the picture and then Garnet and blinked dramatically. Judging from the glazed look in his bloodshot green eyes, he might have been on meth. Or possibly it may have had something to do with the lobotomy scars on his forehead.

 

“They didn’t tell me the Yellow Champion was a nigger,” the man drawled, his words slurring together.

 

“What.” Garnet’s flat retort came and she nearly shot him through the door.

 

“But you’re definitely the one,” the man shoved the picture of Sapphire into his dirty, torn jeans. “Name’s Boulder, I’m White Diamond’s main guy.” He took a step forward and put a hand on the door.

 

Garnet grit her teeth, her body thrumming with adrenaline and her fingers sweating around the grip of the nine millimetre pistol. “Hi.” she snarled.

 

“Two things,” said Boulder, checking his hand to make sure he was holding up the right number of fingers. “Pink Diamond has invited you to a Ball.” He reached into his dirt and blood stained jeans and grabbed a crumpled, dirty and destroyed envelope. From behind his shaggy beard and ragged Mohawk, Boulder eyed Garnet like he was hungry. “Your Diamond will present you and she will accept you . . . or reject you. I hope she rejects you,” he said with hunger in his voice.

 

“And second,” Garnet pressed against the door as he tried to force his way into the house.

 

Boulder growled like a dog in man’s clothing; a starving, insane junkyard dog. He chewed something in his mouth, maybe his tongue, maybe something else. This time, he gently and slowly reached into his jeans, pulling at the front of them and pushing his hips forward.

 

“White Diamond wants you to personally appear as a guest in the white court,” Boulder handed Garnet a dirty and folded business card. “She wants you to wear your mother’s clothes.”

 

“Why the fuck does want that?” Garnet demanded.

 

Boulder eyed her, and then the dancing elves behind Garnet. “Well it’s very funny. Of course, it’s gibberish pouring from your monkey mouth, but it’s funny gibberish.” He narrowed his eyes, “White Diamond isn’t asking you to wear your mother’s clothes. She doesn’t ask.” His tone turned rabid and keening, “She wasn’t asking when she took part of my brain.”

 

He began to foam at the corners of his mouth, Garnet was convinced that she would have to shoot him. Then he backed off. Boulder began mumbling to himself, then in English and then in his native tongue. He looked at figures that weren’t there and heard things nobody else could hear. Marching barefoot, his dirty and calloused feet covered the driveway to the car where Jasper and Amethyst had parked. Amethyst made sure to avoid Boulder’s gaze while Jasper glared at him, like a rival predator.

 

Garnet watched him smack Amethyst across the face and knock her to the ground, before jumping into the box of Jasper’s truck. Jasper drove off just in time for Amethyst to get into the pickup truck, with Boulder riding in back like some sort of farm animal.

 

The front door of the Erutav house slammed shut, Garnet’s hand trembled and she flicked the safety back on. The clip slid out of the handle and was pushed into her pocket; allowing Garnet to finally notice that she’d bled through her tampon and soaked her jeans with blood. “Fuck me,” she cursed. Then she remembered that Cherise was in the house.

 

Her childhood friend looked at Garnet with fear, like she was afraid of _Garnet. “_ It’s fine,” Garnet tried to assure, “He’s just some dirtbag. He won’t be around again.”

 

She didn’t shake or tremble and she wasn’t pale but her eyes were wide with fear. “Garnet, do you hear yourself? You’re okay with some kind of white power dude banging on your door and threatening you. If you think this is normal then I can’t be part of it.” She slid her backpack on and pressed her lips together. “I have to go. I won’t need your help with math homework anymore.”

 

“Please, Cher, don’t!” Garnet protested, as her friend rushed past her and out the front door. “Wait!” She cried again. A lightning bolt of agony shot through her womb and stopped Garnet in her tracks. There was a roar of an engine as Cherise jumped on her motorcycle and sped off, throwing gravel in every direction.

 

Stumbling out the door, Garnet pushed the empty gun into her back pocket. “Cherise!” she screamed, waving her arms.

 

Her friend was long gone and fast out of sight.

 

Garnet clenched her fists with rage, tears blinding her and her anger pounding. Vision blackening, she began to hyperventilate. She could have collapsed but Garnet stayed up for one reason—stayed up for one person.

 

Pearl was still out there, still trapped by the Diamonds. There were countless enemies between Garnet and her goal. The best thing for her was to heal, take White Diamond’s invitation and focus on winning the tournament. To do that she needed to be strong, focused and pure; to save Pearl and kill anyone who stood in her way.

 

A plan formed in her mind and she would stick to it.

* * *

 

 _The Diamond House_ , _Pink Diamond’s Room_

 

Pink Diamond hummed to herself in her pretty pink room. Sitting at her computer she finished editing the latest snuff film and would be uploading it to the dark web by lunchtime. This was a very good piece of work; Jasper had been nice enough to select the victims and kill them. She smirked and sang to herself, as she looked over footage of Jasper in a stolen army Uniform while standing in front of two young Arab girls.

 

_I like looking hot,_

_Buying stuff they cannot!_

_I like!_

_Drinking Hard, Maxing Daddy’s Credit Card,_

 

Wearing a black gas Mask, Jasper laughed on Camera as she walked around Abeer and Afaf Al-Rutile; even better for fetish value was that both girls were amputees with a single arm.

 

_Skippin Gym,_

_Scaring her,_

_Screwing him_

 

Pink giggled as Jasper kicked the chairs from under the two girls and the nooses tightened. This was one of her better works and she was super proud of this quality snuff. The views were going to be incredible in terms of volume.

 

Tapping her shiny desk, Pink closed the editing software and opened up the file on Pink Pearl. She still hadn’t accepted her role as Pink Pearl. Her parents were already dead and her sisters accepted their fates for the rest of their short lives. Security footage showed Pearl performing sword forms in her holding cell. Pink did not like this kind of independence from her Pearl.

 

The good news was that Pearl had an old lover, a much older lady named Rose Quartz. From the files she had on record, Pink could see that Pearl and Rose led quite the life together; until Rose died in childbirth last year.

 

The youngest diamond leaned back in her ergonomic chair. It would do to dig up the dirt on Pearl Avorkas and her jail-bait loving girlfriend Rose Quartz.

 

Cracking open a candy jar, Pink selected a beautiful red lollipop and stuck it between her luscious lips.

 

_I like Killer clothes,_

_Kicking Nerds in the Nose!_

 

The junior diamond popped out the loli from her mouth. She had a plan of her own and she would stick to it because she was pure and pretty and strong.


End file.
